The Soldier
by Rossaldinho7
Summary: The Kabal of the Silent Sword has a new prisoner for the Wych cult they sponsor. But who is this mystery creature who could hold her own against almost the entire Kabal?
1. Chapter 1

This story is an experiment. I've only recently started playing Warhammer 40000, my army is Eldar and Dark Eldar. The first Dark Eldar models I ever bought were Wyches, and the Wych cults seemed like prime material for a crossover, so this Fanfiction is crossing over Jenny-the Doctor's Daughter into the Warhammer 40000 universe. Like I said, I'm new to Warhammer 40000, so there may be inconsistencies in my writing. If you notice any, please tell me in a review, and I will do my best to change them.

Gangs of Hellions duel with the Reavers, while Scourges circle above, like vultures, drawn by the inevitable bloodshed that was soon to come. Humans, Orcs and Eldar slave away, building gargantuan statues of the Archons that own them. In the lower city, the Haemonculi work on their victims, their cries revitalising the Dark Eldar watching from their gestation pods. For this is Commoragh, one of the most evil places in the galaxy. If you are taken here, you will not escape with your life. Archon Faedron and the Kabal of the Silent Sword return to Commoragh upon their personal Raider transport carrying prisoners to give to the Wych cult they sponsor, which is named similarly to their Kabal.

There is one prisoner that is a mystery to the Kabal. Although she appears to be human, her physiology is unlike any human that the Kabal has ever captured. She appears immune to even the strongest of the Kabal's poisons, and she heals faster than any human, even faster than any Dark Eldar. The Dark Eldar have no record of this female's physiology in any prisoner they have ever captured. It took the strongest poisons available to the Dark Eldar just to keep this female knocked out, which would be fatal to any other species, but she was slowly recovering from them.

While Archon Faedron was proud of his captive, he was happy to hand the prisoner over to the Wych cult.

Jenny felt hands untying the ropes that held her, and her body changing hands. Her mind was clouded by whatever poisons were still in her system, her body uncooperative. She couldn't even make out the conversation that was going on around her as she was dragged along a corridor and thrown into a cell. She couldn't even muster enough energy to get up and lie down on the bed that was one of the only two in the cell. She lapsed back into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

As Jenny awoke, she found she was surprisingly well rested. Someone had lifted her and tucked her into the bed in the prison cell, the poison that had been clouding her mind and slowing her movements were gone. She looked around the cell as she sat up slowly. The other occupant of the cell was sitting at a table, eating from a tin container. Her hair was silver as moonlight, her facial features and athletic body looking almost inhuman. Jenny recognised this woman as an Eldar. She got up and went to sit opposite the woman. She looked up, studying Jenny with misty blue eyes that seemed to look at her and through her at the same time.

"I am glad you have awoken," said the Eldar "My name is Jayne Corellan, Exarch of the Howling Banshees shrine, although here, that title is a little redundant."

"Jenny," said Jenny, grabbing a spoon and digging into her own tin container "Where exactly am I?"

"You mean you don't know?" asked Jayne, a slight change in her tone told Jenny she was surprised "You are in the cells of one of the Wych Cults of Commoragh, very soon, they will call you to fight in the arena, so the Dark Eldar spectators can feed upon your suffering."

"I don't know how I got here," said Jenny, tapping at a device on her arm "Vortex Manipulator is shot, can't get a read on this place, and I can't return to my own time."

"It matters not," said Jayne "Neither of us are getting out of here alive. They'll have us fight in the arenas until we die from exhaustion if our opponents don't kill us. The only way you'll escape from here, is by dying."

"Well, I don't plan on dying any time soon," said Jenny "I'm only five years old, you see."

If Jayne was surprised at her age, she did not show it.

"Well, I am sorry that you have to die so young, but I have tried to get out of here for more years than I can count," said Jayne "The only reason I've survived so long is because of luck, the Wyches that fight us here use unique weapons that nobody else does, and they have mastered them. The only way you get out of here, is in a bodybag."

"I'm going to get out of here," said Jenny, looking Jayne directly in the eye "And I will take you with me, if you wish it."

"I fear I will not survive long enough to take you up on that offer," said Jayne, sadly "The Incubi have wanted my head for most of the time I've been here, but the Wyches refused, on account that my actions were revitalising so many Dark Eldar, they might be thinking about reconsidering now because of how many Dark Eldar I've killed. But yes, if you figure out a way out of here, I will follow you out."

"Good," said Jenny "When will they call me?"

"In a few hours," said Jayne "Remember, they want a good show. Give them that, they might decide to keep you around longer. Otherwise, they'll kill you."

They talked for a few more minutes, then lapsed into silence. Jenny had not known this Exarch long, but knowing they were both probably going to be dead soon helped speed them along the road to friendship. Giving her hope where she had none was exactly what Jenny needed. She knew that when she went into that ring, she wouldn't just be fighting for herself. She'd be fighting for Jayne, and all the other prisoners in the cells of the Wyches. As the wyches arrived to bring her to the Arena, Jayne whipering good luck as the cell door was locked behind them, Jenny's eyes narrowed in determination. It was time to give these prisoners hope for a future outside of endless fighting in this arena.

She was escorted to a weapon's room, where her guards told her to pick one weapon, and one weapon only. There were many weapons, from long-ranged to close combat. She chose a longsword that was the right height for her to use, sheathed it, and buckled it around her combat trousers. She nodded to the guards, and they gestured for a door on the opposite side of the armoury.

She walked through it, into the arena.

**Another relatively short chapter, I'm afraid. Like I said, this is an experiment, I don't know where this is going to go, or what's going to happen, although I'm looking forward to finding out. I might have a flashback later to show how Jenny got there. Just to let you know, I'm using the same Jenny that is in my other story Jenny-the Avenger, so she'll have similar powers and abilities.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been really interesting reading the reviews to this story. Thank you to all the people who've reviewed so far. I apologise for not updating for so long. Anyone who's read my other stories will know that my updates tend to be pretty irregular, but don't worry about it, I've got tonnes of ideas for this story, but as I've said, I'm new to the Warhammer 40000 universe, be patient with me and you'll be rewarded with good quality updates that advance the story. I'm writing this pretty much as you're reading it, so any ideas on where I should take the story would be appreciated. Anyway, on with the story... **

Jenny walked out into the centre of the arena to catcalls and jeers in a language she didn't understand, which was strange, as the TARDIS should have been translating. It confirmed what she'd already guessed- she was in a parallel world. One where the Doctor, Time Lords, most of the alien species she was familiar with, didn't exist. She was cut out from further thought as two doors opened from different sides of the arena, but neither of them were the door she had come through. All six of the Dark Eldar that were walking out towards her were female, all covered in white war paint, and all were being cheered by the crowd around them. They all had very little armour, just covering the front of their body, and they were moving with grace towards the centre.

Their weapons were all unfamiliar to Jenny, a few of them she had seen in the armoury, but had never seen them used in combat. Two carried paired long flails that dragged along the ground as they walked. Two held a long stick with two sharp prongs, like daggers, at the end in one hand, and a net in the other. A faint humming coming from the two nets told her they were electrified. The final two had no visible weaponry, but unlike the others, they wore very strange-looking gauntlets that Jenny guessed were more than they appeared.

The weapons the Wyches surrounding her were using were stronger than the sword she held. She activated her regeneration energy, subtly imbuing the sword with the energy so it would not shatter on impact with the Wyches weapons. She closed her eyes, tuning out the cheers of the crowd, and connecting to the energy around her. She felt the Dark Eldar around her, primed to feed on the energy from her suffering, and she pitied them. They had holes in their very souls, and they assumed that the only way to fill them was by causing pain and suffering to others. She knew that every one of the six Wyches around her were merciless killers who would not hesitate. She opened her eyes, and brought her sword to a ready position. One of the ones with the long flails acted first, throwing one of her flails straight at her. Jenny stepped to the side slightly, guiding the flail past her and round the legs of another. Hopping over the flail on the ground, she kicked out at the Wych that threw the flail, throwing her to the ground, which brought the other Wych, one of the ones with the net, down to the ground as well. Before the other four Wyches could react to what had happened, Jenny had kicked both Wyches on the head, knocking them out.

She put her sword hand in the air and yelled a battlecry, before charging one of the gauntletted Wyches, slashing into the gauntlet on the left. Crystal shards shot out of the gauntlet, parrying the sword before it hit. Jenny brought her sword out of reach of the gauntlets just in time to parry two bladed gauntlets as they punched out for her. She then jumped back to avoid one of the flails, before ducking under the buzzing net, rolling so the net didn't land on her. She turned, slashing across the back of the leg of the second Wych with the electrified net, causing her to go down on one knee. She was about to cut off the Wyches head, when she remembered something her father had told her- "The killing. After a while, it infects you. And once it does, you're never rid of it." In all this time, Jenny had remembered those words, and she had never killed unnecessarily. In this situation, when she was fighting for her own survival, was killing these Wyches really necessary? She raised the sword from the position at the Wych's neck, and jumped, kicking the Wych in the head, knocking her out, too. She switched the longsword to one hand, picking up the net from the unconscious Wych she had just defeated. She once again cleared her mind, allowing golden energy to flow into the sword and the net, again subtly. She opened her eyes, taking a battle stance, and facing the three Wyches that were left.

They seemed wary now, approaching her slowly, the flail-wielder in front, while the gauntlet-wielders spread out to either side. As the flail-wielder threw both her flails at the same time, on either side of Jenny. Before she could react, the two gauntlet-wielders charged at her from either side. Jenny quickly sheathed her sword, dropping the net on the ground between her and the gauntleted Wych on her right, before cartwheeling down the flails on the ground, and kicking the flail wielder in the stomach, her momentum when she hit causing the Wych to fly ten feet away, letting go of her flails. She turned, looking back at the gauntlet wielders. The one that she had placed the net in front of had managed to avoid the net before she hit, and both of them were now charging at her. She bent down and picked up one of the flails that were still on the ground, swinging it in a low arc, wrapping it round one of the Wych's legs, causing her to trip. She then turned, letting go of the flail and putting both hands on her sword once again. The last Wych standing jumped an impressive height, bringing her gauntlets down on top of Jenny. She brought her sword up to block both gauntlets at the same time, guiding the Wych over her head and using her own momentum to send her into the arena floor. The whole stadium watched in complete silence as Jenny was escorted out of the arena, and back to her cell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been very busy. I just wanted to get the few chapters that would get them out of Commoragh out of the way before I updated again. I hope people are still reading, and that you enjoy this next chapter. **

As Jenny was escorted back to the cell, with several more guards than had taken her to the arena, she noted, Jayne was immediately up and checking her over for injuries. Finding none, she frowned.

"That's impossible," said Jayne "What were you fighting? You don't even have a scratch."

"They were definitely Dark Eldar," said Jenny "Scantily clad, white war paint over their heads and body, strange weapons I've never seen before."

"What kind of weapons," said Jayne, standing looking at Jenny, seriously.

"Well, one of them looked like crystal gauntlets that ejected shards randomly, one was an electrified net and a two-pronged spear, and another was two flails with multiple spear heads along the length."

Jayne was looking at her in awe "One of each of these?"

"Two of each," Jenny corrected

Jayne sat down. Apparently, this was too much to take in "In hand to hand combat, those Dark Eldar are unequalled, those specialist weapons are only used by them. Even I couldn't survive fighting six of them, and yet you defeated them without a scratch."

"Oh, I got scratches," said Jenny "They're gone now, I heal fast."

"It's more than that," said the Exarch "I think it's about time you told me who, and what you are."

Jenny sat down on the bed next to Jayne. "I can only tell you what I've found out, or heard from my dad during my brief time with him," said Jenny "The Time Lords are an old race, in the universe I come from, they were masters of Time Travel, and there was a sanction on interfering in the time stream except when absolutely necessary. I am not a true Time Lord, but a product of a machine called a Progenation Machine, which recombines the genes of one parent to create a new person, almost cloning, but not quite the same, except they didn't have genetic tissue from any Time Lords, so the machine didn't have the knowledge to create an exact Time Lord. The energy usually used by Time Lords to regenerate is used by me to not only heal wounds, but strengthen weapons and fire as energy projectiles. At the moment, I'm trying to minimise the powers I display, so I just used it to strengthen my weapons in that fight."

"You've survived one fight," said Jayne "But how long can you last? A few battles? A hundred? Sooner or later, there'll be a battle you can't win."

"I don't need to last very long," said Jenny. She pulled up her sleeve to show an ovular device. Small lights flashed one by one around the bottom of the device "This shut down when I accidently slipped through the void into this dimension, it's been recalibrating since before I was captured by the Dark Eldar, it should be done tomorrow, or the next day."

"Good for you," said Jayne "If you can get out of here, can you bring word to my Craftworld Alaitoc, tell them what has become of me."

Jenny shook her head. "If you think I'm going to leave you behind, you are mistaken, I may not have known you for long, but I will not leave you to die here."

"If your teleport device cannot take two, you wil have little choice," said Jayne "If you cannot take me, I don't want you to wait, just go."

Jenny put her sleeve back over her wrist. "We are both getting out of here, now, why don't you tell me about your home?"

Jayne talked at length about Craftworld Alaitoc, about their strict Path restrictions and their large number of Exarchs. She talked about the Aspect Warriors that made up the Eldar army, and the Exarchs that led them. She told Jenny about the large amount of Exarchs on the craftworld, and how, when she became trapped on the Path of the Warrior, there were no Aspect shrines left for her to take up her own shrine, so she built her own shrine, having special Exarch armour made for her, and taking on several initiates to the Path of the Warrior, teaching them the way of the Banshee. She talked at length, and with pride, about her shrine's antics in combat, and about each of her apprentices in detail.

Over the next few days, Jenny was called in to fight battles in the Arena, still undefeated, as was Jayne. It was a couple of days after the Jenny revealed the vortex manipulator to Jayne, that both Jayne and Jenny were called into the arena.

A large creature, as long as Jenny was tall, stood in the arena. Multiple cyllindrical openings were on it's back, and on it's front, is several strange looking blades and pincers. Jenny once again, had her swords, while Jayne had a sword and a pistol. There were three other warriors in the arena, two humans and one ork, all on a different side of the arena from them.

"We need to take this thing down as quickly as possible," said Jayne "The more it kills, the stronger it will get."

Jenny nodded, and golden energy surrounded her swords as she walked forwards, waiting for the creature to make the first move. The ork was not so cautious. Bellowing a fierce war cry, it brandished it's twin axes, and charged at the creature. It didn't even make it to the creature. It was difficult to see what happened, but the creature turned to the ork, and the ork appeared to age at a hyper-accelerated rate until it turned to dust, which was then drawn into the creature. The humans, seeming to possess a higher level of combat tactics than the ork, split up, going to either side, levelling their guns at the creature and opening fire. The bullets didn't even dent the creature's tough hide. As the creature turned to face this new threat, Jenny and Jayne ran around to get behind it. Jayne levelled her pistol, sighting along the barrel, and firing. The shot hit an unprotected part of the creature's hide. It shrieked in pain, and turned, but this allowed the humans to get a few free shots on it. Another shot connected, causing the creature to once again screech in pain. Jenny walked forwards as the creature charged. She stepped out of the way, slicing her sword through the appendage that she guessed had killed the ork as it passed, shrieking in pain again.

The Dark Eldar were cheering, vitalised by the pain being caused in the arena, perhaps not in the way the Wych cults intended, but still getting their fix. As the creature turned slowly around, Jenny heard a beeping coming from her wrist. She sheathed her swords, and signalled to Jayne. Jayne ran over to her, shooting with her pistol into the creature as she did. Jenny grabbed onto her, keying her wrist device as she did. The creature began charging towards her as she typed fast into the wrist device. Eventually, she punched it, and both she and Jayne vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm afraid this is the last chapter I have written. I will be continuing this, but with me returning to University next week, I don't know how much time I'll have to write this. The experiment will continue, though, just whenever I can do it. It would help me immensely if I had access to the history of the Warhammer 40000 universe if any of you has a link. Jenny will be travelling to many worlds and meeting any number of alien creatures on her travels, so It's possible she will be fighting against any alien within the universe. So, I would ask of you, my faithful readers, of any requests for aliens that you would like to turn up in the story, from either universe, although I confess that I know little of the 40k universe, so I would have to do research on some creatures (e.g Necrons, Orks, Tyrannids), but I know enough about the most recent Doctor Who aliens to write them into the story without any trouble. Thank you for your time, and please enjoy the chapter. **

Jenny and Jayne appeared at the top of a slope that overlooked a ravine that did not seem to have a bottom. Jenny let go of Jayne, and slammed a button on her vortex manipulator. She vanished, appearing a minute later with the two humans who had been in the ring with them.

"All right, where are we?" asked Jayne

"I'm not sure," said Jenny "I got a random teleport to get us out of there, the manipulator broke before I was captured, so I have to input the coordinates by hand, do any of you guys have galactic coordinates you can give me?"

"Get down!" said Jayne, throwing herself to the ground. Jenny immediately hit the floor, the two humans a second afterward. A winged creature flew over their hiding place.

"Scourge," said Jayne, after it had passed "We're still in Dark Eldar territory."

"What are your names?" asked Jenny, turning to the two humans.

"Why should we tell you anything, Eldar scum!?" said the male, spitting in Jenny's face. She dodged, spinning, before grabbing his arm and throwing him to the ground face down.

"Firstly, don't talk about my friend like that," said Jenny "Secondly, I am your one ticket out of this place alive, I just saved you from a horrible death, usually, I'd respond with gratitude to something like that."

Jenny released the man's arm.

"My name is Sergeant Ella Taylor, and this is Corporal Frank Samson," said the woman "We were stationed on an Imperial Guard planet Heralia when it was attacked by the Dark Eldar. Please excuse my charge's language, he will be disciplined for this. I can give you coordinates to the planet we were stationed on, but I fear the Eldar will not be welcome."

"Her name is Jayne," said Jenny "Use it. This dislike and distrust of alien races has to stop, at least put it aside until we can get out of here alive."

"Understood," said Sergeant Taylor "But I have a question: This device on your wrist, it only carried you and Jayne, then you came back for us, can it take all of us, or will you have to come back for the other people."

"It was a strain to teleport three people at once," said Jenny "It's not ready to teleport four of us, it would depend on how far away Herelia is from here, I might need a while to calibrate it to carry four people, it might take me a few hours."

"So we have to spend a few hours in a Scourge-infested area for a few hours," said Samson "We'll be dead before then."

Before Jenny could answer, three Scourges rose up from the ravine, levelling their weapons at the four of them.

"Scatter!" shouted Taylor. Jenny and Jayne split, just in time to avoid a wave of slivers of metal that buried themselves in the ground where the group had been standing a few seconds before. Jenny and Jayne started running in the same direction as the Imperial Guard soldiers, both shooting backwards at the Scourges.

"Down!" shouted Jayne, as the humans and her hit the deck.

Jenny turned, and golden energy came from her, disintegrating the shards before they touched her. Then, she jumped at the lowest hovering Scourge, slicing it's head off. She dropped to the ground, as the Scourge fell at her feet. She picked up the gun the Scourge had dropped, sheathing her sword as she did.

She fired at the Scourges, causing them to dodge and dive to avoid fire from one of their own guns. She turned and ran after the Imperial Guard and Eldar.

"How much longer can we keep this up?" said Taylor as they ran away from the two Scourges, who were shrieking in anger as they pursued. Suddenly, they came to a halt. A second ravine stretched down below, at least as deep as the first one.

"I guess this is it," said Jayne "The end of the line."

Jenny turned, aiming the Scourge weapon. Jayne and the two humans levelled their pistols. As the Scourges flew towards them, the vortrex manipulator began beeping.

"It's ready," said Jenny, depressing the trigger and sending poison shards towards the Scourges. The two humans and Jayne added their fire to the attack, forcing the Scourges to duck down. Holding out her arm to the Sergeant, Jenny said: "Type in the coordinates."

Sergeant Taylor typed in several coordinates to the vortex manipulator. Jenny typed in a couple more, and slammed her hand on it. A bubble of light came out from the wrist device, enveloping the four of them. Then, the light shrank, and the four of them were gone, unable to hear the dismayed shrieks of the Scourges as they clawed at the air where they had once been.


	6. Chapter 6

They appeared within a small room, just big enough for them all to stand in comfortably, and filled with what appeared to be maintenance equipment for repairing spaceships or security equipment.

"Why are we in here?" asked Taylor

"I don't want myself or Jayne to be noticed, Sergeant Taylor," said Jenny "You might be a little more accepting of aliens after your experience, but I can't count on your superiors having the same ideas."

"Well, I for one, think that there should be more inter-species unity," said Taylor "I didn't think that before today, honestly, being trapped and forced to fight kind of darkened my opinion of aliens."

"I don't blame you," said Jenny "But I would ask, as a favour to me, to try to make your superiors see that an alliance with aliens might not be such a bad thing."

"I will try," said Taylor "How successful I will be, I do not know."

"Thank you for at least accepting the possibility of change," said Jenny "Now go, Heralia is just beyond those doors."

"Move out, Corporal," said Taylor, as she moved towards the door. Frank Samson stayed put. He brought his legs together, and gave a salute, first to Jenny, then to Jayne, then, he turned, and marched out after his superior.

"Apparently you have more than one ally in the Imperial Guard," said Taylor, as she watched Samson go "Good luck out there, both of you."

"Good luck to you, too," said Jayne, as Taylor closed the door behind her.

"Now, it's time to get you home," said Jenny "Back to Alaitoc."

"About that," said Jayne "I don't really want to go home yet. I've been to war, to guard the Exodite worlds and to fight against Alaitoc's enemies, but never once have I been able to appreciate the beauty of the universe. For decades, I have been trapped on the Path of the Warrior as an Exarch, the first Exarch of a new shrine of Howling Banshees. Before that, I was a Writer, and before that, I tread the Path of Dreaming. Now, I wish to travel with you, to see the universe in all it's beauty. I will walk the Path of the Outcast."

Jenny was silent for a moment after Jayne's speech. "I know very little of this Universe," said Jenny "Having a guide would be useful, but understand this, Jayne, this is not my universe. I want to get home, your travels with me won't be as long as you'd like them to be, unless you wish to leave your home universe behind. I also have a couple of rules. One: don't wander off. If we get separated, I won't be able to get you home at all. Two: don't interfere with anything I tell you to leave alone. Changing just one small thing in the past can have huge consequences for the future."

"I understand," said Jayne "Now, could you tell me how this device works so I can calibrate it for the time and place where we're going?"

Jenny explained briefly how the vortex manipulator worked, and Jayne told her some coordinates and a date. Programming the vortex manipulator, she slammed her hand down on it. A sphere of energy once again enveloped Jenny and Jayne, and they both vanished.

**This is it for now, I'm afraid. I have ideas, but they're not fully formed yet. I know I want to send Jenny and Jayne back in time, possibly to Nocturne during the festival that united the Emperor with Primarch Vulkan, but like I said, I don't have that much knowledge about the 40k universe. Consider up to this chapter to be a two part Doctor Who episode. I'd welcome ideas for stories I could do, and please review and tell me if I'm writing the universe wrong. It will probably be a lot more noticeable in the following chapters, what with me being even less knowledgeable about space marines and other races in the universe, but please tell me if it happens and I will do my best to fix it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**This next chapter is based in the early days, before the Great Cruscade, that reunited the Emperor with his long lost sons, in the time when the Primarchs were living their lives on various planets across the galaxy, unaware of their true heritage.**

Their feet found solid ground. They stood on a rocky outcrop in the middle of a river of molten magma.

"You travel like this all the time?" asked Jayne "Rather efficient."

Knowing she would die of dehydration or heat stroke if they just stood there, Jenny began walking. Jayne led the way, her eyes seemed more able to see through the smog than Jenny could.

"It is," Jenny replied calmly, wiping some of the sweat from her brow "Where did you take us?"

"Nocturne," said Jayne "Birth place of the Salamander chapter of Space Marines, pre-imperial expansion, so they won't really see us as xenos."

"I'm game," Jenny shrugged "Why did you want to come here?"

"My kin are dismissive of humans, they think that all they're doing is feeding the chaos gods with their antics."

"Who are the chaos gods?" asked Jenny "I've never heard of them."

"You're lucky," said Jayne "With the level of psychic power I've seen from you, I'm surprised you haven't fallen to chaos already."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," said Jenny "I don't have psychic powers."

"What was with the golden light, then?" asked Jayne "If that's not psychic power, I don't know what is."

"It's called regeneration," said Jenny, and for the first time, she seemed vulnerable "Something I hear my species can do to cheat death, but I've never met another member of my species other than my dad, he told me they had all died in a war a long time ago. I don't think this is even my universe anymore. I don't even think my species exists here at all."

"At least your species died with honour," said Jayne "The vast majority of mine fell victim to their own psyche."

Before Jenny could respond, Jayne gestured to a cliff with an overhang that they sheltered under.

"The town is over that ridge," said Jayne, pointing "We could scale it, but if you can, I'd prefer if we could teleport to the top, you don't seem as suited for this environment."

"We can do that," said Jenny, grabbing Jayne's arm and pressing a few buttons, she teleported to the top of the ridge. As soon as they appeared, a number of primitives with jagged, stone spears came over, pointing them at the two of them.

"We mean no harm," said Jenny, calmly "We are travellers, merely looking for a place to rest up and resupply for a few days."

"These people have been through hell," said Jayne "They see only enemies, even where there are those who would help them."

Someone else came up to the leader of the men with spears. At his sides, two smith hammers hung. Jenny had been to enough times to know that this man was a blacksmith, one of great authority in the city, for he only needed to speak a few words, for the men to lower their spears, and return to their homes.

"Hello, travellers," said the blacksmith "While my fellows have been less than hospitable, I hope this does not reflect badly on me, my name is Vulkan, and I can offer room and board for you within my abode."

"Why do the people fear us?" asked Jenny

"We have been raided many times by strange creatures in white war paint, they take prisoners, and those that are shot die painfully over several days, some form of infection," said Vulkan "We hide, and hope they do not find us."

Vulkan walked into the forge, which was only slightly cooler than the temperature outside.

"I thank you for your hospitality, my good sir," said Jenny "And if I can help in any way in the forge while we're here, I'd be happy to lend my services."

"I thank you," said Vulkan "I usually work alone, my skills are unmatched in the forge, and many are jealous of the work I do, the sons of smiths apprentice with their fathers, I suspect they are forbidden from apprenticing with me, but I'm content with that. I thank you again for your kind offer."

"I shall be happy to learn from a smith-master, then," said Jenny, bowing her head.

"For now, it is late," said Vulkan "I will go and make sleeping arrangements for the two of you."

As Vulkan walked into his small house, Jayne stopped Jenny.

"You're really not from around here, are you?" said Jayne, looking Jenny right in the eyes "I didn't expect to run into Primarch Vulkan himself. This could be dangerous. If Vulkan dies before his reunion with the Emperor, the whole of history could be changed."

"Don't worry," said Jenny "I've been doing this for a long time, as long as we don't do anything stupid, we should be ok."

Jenny walked into the forge. The room was surprisingly cool for such a hot exterior temperature, a blue fire burned in the grate, which seemed to emanate cold instead of heat. Vulkan was just finishing setting up a small sleeping area in the corner.

"It's not much," said Vulkan "I can find you better lodgings in the morning, that door will hold against the aliens if they come tonight."

"We would help you defend your home if you would have us," said Jenny "You have been kind to us, and we would be happy to return the favour."

"I appreciate your offer," said Vulkan "But our objective will be to get as many people hidden away as possible, these aliens are trained and equipped for war, they are faster than any humn and they fly on strange, floating airships that have weapons I've never seen before."

"I've faced worse," said Jenny "I've faced metal-coated cybermen armed with nothing but a pistol. I've tangled with massive, green, bug-eyed monsters with poisonous claws and breath. I've fought for my life in an arena against elite fighters, and come out on top. All it takes is a single person to inspire an entire army to feats of heroism."

"And you believe I could inspire them?" said Vulkan. He sounded surprised "I'm just a simple blacksmith. What could I do to inspire people?"

"You said it yourself," said Jenny "You're the best blacksmith in this town. People listen to you, you're influential. From what you've said, these attacks have been happening for a while, it's apparent from how wary your people are of outsiders. They won't need much convincing to fight with you."

"We've been around," said Jayne "I might be able to identify what's attacking you, and give you tactical advice on the best way to deal with them."

"OK," said Vulkan "We will fight tonight."


	8. Chapter 8

That night, the streets were empty, except for Jenny and Jayne, who were hiding between two of the houses, and Vulkan, who stood in the road, two hammers in his hands.

"He's going to get himself killed," said Jenny, quietly "Two hammers, against what you described as hover-ships?"

"Oh, you're going to love this," said Jayne. Jenny was about to inquire more, when the clouds parted, and a large, and several floating ships flew down, prow-mounted weapons swivelling as they lowered. One of them flew straight towards Vulkan. Vulkan pressed a button on the bottom of each of the hammers, and they began crackling, as he jumped for the roof of one of the buildings, climbing onto it, before jumping onto the side of the floating ship, bringing both hammers against the side. The hammers cut through the side of the ship, anchoring him there, as he cartwheeled into the ship, his weight causing the ship to split along the part he had already cut into. The ship split in half, the back half careening off, the repulsor engines still firing, barely missing one of the houses as it hit the ground, smoking. The front half, without anything propelling it, lost height, heading for a collision course with the ground. Vulkan began falling towards the ground. Jenny typed numbers into her manipulator, and caught him, before teleporting to the ground, making the fall a lot shorter.

"The Dark Eldar have raided my town for the last time," said Vulkan, as he looked at Jenny. Then, two more Dark Eldar craft flew out of the smog. Jenny pulled out her pistol, and shot the black-armoured figure at the helm of the ship, hitting him in the head, causing the ship to veer into a river of lava. Before Jayne could leap into action, the last ship started moving in an evasive pattern as she attempted to aim at the pilot. It came to a stop near the ground, and several of the same black-armoured figures alighted on the ground. There were at least eight of them, wearing black helmets and armour, and wielding rifle-like weapons. Jenny took cover behind the remains of the transport Vulkan had destroyed, taking pot-shots at the advancing figures, as Jayne plopped down next to her.

"Where's Vulkan!" Jenny shouted over the sound of the Dark Eldar's weapons peppering the ruined transport. Over the din, they heard the sound of a hammer striking metal. They saw blue fires in the forge, and Vulkan working at his forge. Looking behind them, they saw several people coming towards them, brandishing primitive weapons. Vulkan came to his door, holding several guns in his arms. He began handing them out to the villagers as they ran past, taking cover where Jenny and Jayne were.

"All right," said Vulkan, as he took cover with them "What's the plan?"

"What they're shooting at us are poison," said Jayne "If it hits you, you'll die instantly if you're lucky, otherwise, you've got several agonising days until you die."

"How do we stop it?" asked Vulkan

"Well, it's not very good at piercing anything but skin," said Jayne "If you're fast enough, you could theoretically stop them with a large piece of metal."

"We need a distraction," said Vulkan "Can you help?"

"We can," Jenny replied, and both her and Jayne vanished.

They appeared behind the still-hovering ship. Jenny climbed up onto the ship, as Jayne followed. Jayne got on the prow-mounted gun and began firing it into the black-armoured Dark Eldar. She fired three times, purposefully missing two of them, and hitting with the third. At the same time, Jenny fired her pistol from the back, killing a second, before ducking down behind the railing as the seven Dark Eldar that were left turned their guns on them in a rage. Jenny ducked down, taking quick pot shots when she saw an opening, keeping the Dark Eldar's attention focused on her and Jayne, as she saw Vulkan moving towards the ship. Jayne continued shooting, drawing more of the Dark Eldar fire, managing to kill two more. Vulkan reached the five remaining Dark Eldar. At the last minute, the Dark Eldar turned, opening up on him as he charged. They managed to tag him three times, but only one pierced his skin. But he continued, swinging his electrified hammers into the first two, killing just one, shattering his helmet and his nose as he fell to the ground. As he does, he attempts to hit Vulkan with knives pulled from scabbards on their bodies. Two of them hit, neither did any visible damage, as Vulkan once again swung, his hammers ablur as he beat the last few to death.

**I actually rolled this last bit, using the stats for Vulkan from .com**. **Obviously without all of his equipment, he hasn't gotten it yet.** **I would have rolled the entire combat, but I haven't really worked out the stats for Jenny yet (I'd probably use a slightly altered version of a Howling Banshee Exarch for Jayne). I know Jenny'll have It Will Not Die (4+) to represent her regeneration, but with the ability to forego it for a turn to heal one wound of someone in base contact (but they still have to make the 4+ roll). If anyone has an idea for Jenny's stats, I can start rolling for all the combat that I have the stats for (which is Eldar, Dark Eldar, Space Marines (as well as Grey Knights), Chaos Daemons and Tyranids, as well as the Primarchs from online, and I can get access to Chaos Space Marines).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here are the stats I'm thinking for Jenny. Obviously, her armour save is likely to change as she acquires better armour. **

**Jenny- Weapon Skill: 4 Ballistic Skill: 5 Strength: 3 Toughness: 3 Wounds: 3 Attacks: 4 Leadership: 8 Sv: 6+ (time lord durability)**

**Equipment: Shuriken Pistol S:4 AP: 5 Pistol, Bladestorm**

** Splinter Rifle: 24" S: X AP: 5 Rapid Fire, Poisoned (4+)**

** Close Combat Weapon**

** Vortex Manipulator: Jenny can teleport herself and her unit to anywhere on the board `in the movement phase. This unit is treated as if it had just disembarked from an assault vehicle, there will be no roll for scatter. If this is used to teleport more than two people, it will need to recharge. At the start of the controlling player's next turn, roll a d6. On 4+, the vortex manipulator recharges. After a number of turns equal to the number of extra people teleported, the vortex manipulator recharges automatically. The max number of people that can be teleported (apart from Jenny) is 5. **

**Special Rules**

**The Doctor- Jenny has It Will Not Die (4+). In addition she can choose to use it to heal another model in base contact, but she then cannot use it for that turn.**

**The Soldier- On a turn when Jenny loses a wound, on the controlling player's following turn, she gains a 6" S:8 AP: 2 Assault 1 Lance AND a S:8 AP: 2 Lance close combat weapon for the duration of that turn, but she cannot use her It Will Not Die for the duration of that turn. This comes back at the end of that turn.**

**Jayne, Former Howling Banshee Exarch- (see Howling Banshee Exarch in Eldar codex, but with no armour save, 2 wounds and initiative 7)**

**Exarch Powers: Shield of Grace, Fear, Disarming Strike**

**Equipment: Shuriken Pistol S:4 AP:5 Pistol, Bladestorm**

** Splinter Rifle: 24" S:X AP: 5 Rapid Fire, Poisoned (4+)**

** Close Combat Weapon **

**Special Rules: See Eldar Codex**

**Let me know for either of these if you think they should be different. **

**Vulkan's Village**

Jenny picked over the Dark Eldar corpses, looking for armour that might fit her, but Eldar were a lot taller than her, and none of them fit her. She did pick up one of the combat knives they had been using to try to kill Vulkan, putting that into her belt. Jenny also picked up one of the rifles, slinging it over her back. She noticed Jayne had done the same, and was eyeing the armour, too, but apparently decided against wearing it, as she inclined her head toward the forge. Vulkan was working on a hammer, similar to the two he had used when fighting the Dark Eldar, but longer, and with a larger head.

"I can't thank you enough for your aid," said Vulkan "I am in your debt, I would like to know what I can do to repay you."

He appeared to have stoked the fire, no longer were they blue, Jenny guessed the blue fire had been some kind of endothermic reaction, keeping the room cool by sucking the heat out of it. Now, the room was hot as Vulkan worked the metal.

"No repayment needed," said Jenny "We're happy to have helped you, but we have to move on now."

"I understand that you need to move on soon," said Vulkan "Know that I will not forget the kindness you have shown to my people, I hope that I will one day be able to repay that boon."

"I'll stay for a few more days," said Jenny "Treat any of your people infected by the poison."

"You've already done so much," said Vulkan "Put your life on the line for people you've never met. I must repay you. What is it you wish for?"

"Well," said Jenny "We could do with some armour, I've already been defeated and successfully captured once. The galaxy is a far more dangerous place than my home. There will come a time, when there's an enemy I can't run from, it's happened before, and next time, I want to be prepared."

"That shouldn't be a problem," said Vulkan "I can take your measurements and get to work on it right away. I'll hopefully have it done by the time you leave."

"There's something I'd like to ask Vulkan in private," said Jayne. Jenny gave Jayne a look, and left the small house.

"You already know we're not from around here," said Jayne "What if I told you that we're not even from this time period, that we've come from the future, where you are a hero of a galactic empire?"

"You must have me mistaken with someone else," said Vulkan "I'm a simple smith."

"A simple smith that was able to take down seven Dark Eldar, some of the most elite fighters in the galaxy," said Jayne "In the near future, you will meet a man known in our time only as The Emperor. He will come during a Nocturne festival, where you will both compete in several competitions, the loser of which would swear fealty to the other. During this competition, you will both go out to kill a Salamander. Although you will be the only one to return with the Salamander, you will still swear fealty to the Emperor. I don't expect you to believe me right now, but after this festival, we will return."

"You haven't asked me anything yet," said Vulkan, after a long pause "What is it that you wish?"

"After you've seen I'm telling the truth," said Jayne "I will ask."

"Very well," said Vulkan "Are you staying, then?"

"No," said Jayne "I hope to return home after the armour has been completed, I've got a problem I might need Jenny's help to solve."

"I will get to work on that, then," said Vulkan. Jayne nodded, and left the forge.

Jayne found Jenny looking out over a river of lava winding its way through the bedrock. Maybe the rock here could withstand hotter temperatures than the rock that had liquidated to form this river, but the lava seemed to have reached some form of equilibrium with the rock around it, meandering around and dissolving it slowly over probably thousands of years.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said Jenny "There aren't many planets with such a view, and the people here are still alive because of us."

"Well, Vulkan helped a great deal," said Jayne "I don't think even we could have taken him out without him."

"You said Vulkan was a Primarch?" said Jenny "What does that mean exactly?"

"The Primarchs were the blueprints for various different Space Marine chapters," said Jayne "Each one is father to thousands of sons, all of them bred to fight a war to secure humanity's place among the stars."

"What happened to them?" asked Jenny

"Chaos happened," said Jayne "Seeing humanity were on the verge of obtaining absolute power in the galaxy, the chaos gods created warp storms that scattered the infant Primarchs to the corners of the galaxy, where they would be easier corrupted by chaos, and turned to nefarious purpose. But you see, if the Eldar had been allied to the Imperium, this sort of thing would not have happened, the Primarchs would be properly trained in use of their psychic powers, and their susceptibility to corruption would be significantly reduced."

"Why didn't they, then?" asked Jenny "What happened that they wouldn't ally? From what I've seen, they're both enemies of what you call Chaos, it would seem to me that you would be exactly the kind of races that would form an alliance against them."

"You haven't met the rest of my race," said Jayne "You've only met one of the primarchs. My people are a dying race, even today. They're willing to sacrifice billions of innocent lives just to save a single Eldar. The repercussions of this is a resentment of the Eldar by most intelligent races. Before the Horus Heresy, where several corrupted Primarchs banded together and rebelled against the Emperor and the rest of the Primarchs. But before the Heresy, Eldrad Ulthran, the greatest seer of our race, went to meet with Fulgrim, the Primarch of the Emperor's Children, to warn him of the corruption of his brother Horus. Fulgrim, insulted by Eldrad's insinuations, attacked him, the blow was blocked by Eldrad's friend, Khiraen. Khiraen fought hard, and managed to kill his entire guard, but Fulgrim was helped by his daemonic blade, and managed to cripple him, before destroying his spirit stone, sending his soul to Sai'lanthresh. Eldrad swore that day that he would never again save a human's life."

"This is convoluted," said Jenny "So many variables. I don't know what will happen if we alter time, I've never even tried it before."

"Well, if this time line stays the same, then we're creating a future where nobody really benefits," said Jayne "Chaos causes untold destruction day to day, and humanity is barely able to hold them back, the Eldar aren't having much more luck, and we have other threats to worry about. You are right, a union between our peoples might be our only hope for the future."

"I can help you do this," said Jenny "But I have to warn you, the consequences of messing with time could be worse than your current situation. You don't want to be responsible for causing more pain and suffering to your people than has already happened."

"I am aware of the risks," said Jayne "And I accept the consequences of my actions. I just want a chance to save my people."

"I can appreciate that, Jayne," Jenny's gaze softened "Very well, I will aid you. What do you need from me?"

"I've already planted a seed with Primarch Vulkan," said Jayne "We'll come back in a few months for the festival, where Vulkan will meet the Emperor for the first time, we can talk to them both together. In the meantime, though, we need to talk to the Eldar of this time, get them to come to a meeting as well."

"Who would you consider the leaders of the Eldar race?" asked Jenny

"Eldrad Ulthran would be the obvious choice," said Jayne "The Eldar don't really have a specific leader, but all of them look to him for guidance."

"You think he'll aid us?" asked Jenny

"Hopefully he will see the bigger picture," said Jayne "For all our sakes, I hope he sees our view."


	10. Chapter 10

**Jenny and Jayne have been given new armour by Vulkan. He created it so it could be worn under their clothes. The armour save of the new armour is 4+.**

**In addition, I'm adding this additional special rule to both of them: **

**Traveller: Jenny and Jayne are independent characters. Additionally, they can join any good-aligned infantry unit (Eldar, Space Marines, Tau, Imperial Guard). If they ever gain access to jump pack technology, or bikes, they can join one of these units. **

**And this to just Jenny: **

**Psyker (undiscovered): Time Lords have slight telepathic ability, but Jenny does not know that yet, her exact mastery level I haven't decided, but training will improve it. I will probably use the book powers, but she won't be restricted to one discipline,. **

**Adamantium Will**

**Just wanted to put that up, so I remember if she ever has to resist psychic powers. **

Their feet, once again found solid ground.

"Sorry about that," said Jenny, as she staggered slightly "Did you feel that? It feels like we were hit by something, it sent us off course. Which reminds me, where are we?"

I'm not sure," said Jayne, looking around at the deserted streets. Not a single one of the street lamps was lit, the only lights coming from one of the windows, and a flicker from down one of the alleyways. The place stank, open sewers lined the centre of the street, and the houses and alleyways looked like they hadn't been tended to in a long time.

"Shall we find out where we are?" asked Jenny, drawing her pistol as she did "Keep your gun out, this doesn't look like a friendly neighbourhood."

Jenny made her way down an alley towards the light. She crouched behind a barrel, as Jayne joined her.

"This will not be trouble, I hope?" said one of the three figures around the fire. The voice had a thick accent, it came from a large, heavyset man, who stood closest to the fire.

"No trouble," said one of the other men "I can get in anywhere, and get out without trouble. You have what I asked for?"

The man that was hidden most by the shadow indicated with his hand to the man with the case. He handed it over. The man opened it in the firelight.

"Half now, half when the job is done," said the man in the shadows.

The three men shook hands, but as they did, the fire went out. Jenny could make out through the darkness, a fourth man wade into battle with the three men. They raised weapons to defend themselves, but were all cut to pieces, quite literally, their body parts scattered across the street.

Then, the man's glowing eyes turned, and looked straight at her.

"You do not seem like criminals," said the man "Please, come, sit with me. I am leader of this planet, and you are quite obviously outsiders."

He re-lit the campfire that had been snuffed out by his attack.

"Are we going to have a problem?" said Jenny "Generally I take issue with killing people in cold blood."

"I see visions of the future of all that I see," said the man, blood still dripping from the end of his long fingernails "But I see nothing when I look at the two of you. I have no idea if you are friend or foe, so I honestly do not know if I will end up killing you in the immediate future, but rest assured, I do not have motive to kill you now."

Jenny walked up and sat down next to the man.

"What is your name?" asked the man "They call me Konrad, but more commonly, I am known as the Night Haunter."

"My name is Jenny," said Jenny "This is my friend, Jayne, we're off-worlders, just arrived here tonight."

"Not the kind of place you visit lightly," said Konrad "Nostramo's got one of the highest crime rates in the galaxy, which is why I'm doing something about it."

"We'd like to help with the visions you've been having," said Jayne "My race experiences something similar, but we've learned to control it. Think how much more you can help Nostramo if you had more control of your powers."

"I would be happy to go with you," said Konrad "But there is something that I must finish first. The men I just killed were second in line to inherit the Meran, the head of the criminal underworld. After this, there's one more that I have to kill to cripple their operations for decades. If you help me carry out the deed, I will gladly accompany you offworld."

Jenny pulled Jayne aside, saying "Could you give us a moment?"

When her and Jayne were alone, she said: "What's going on? Why do you want to help this man. This planet is dangerous, I think we should just leave."

"From what you've told me about your past," said Jayne "You want to help people, the people of this planet are oppressed, if we help, the planet will be free of oppression, and be able to recover."

"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me everything?" said Jenny

"I've not lied to you yet," said Jayne, looking uncomfortable "Just, not really told you the whole truth. It was I who knocked us off-course, your teleport device has some psychic technology, I tapped into it, and sent us here. Konrad isn't just some random vigilante, he's another Primarch, of the Night Haunters chapter, specialising in stealth and espionage. He was one of the Primarchs who fell to Chaos."

"I've already agreed to help you, Jayne," said Jenny "When this is over, I expect to be clued in to all of what you plan to do, because it's clear that you have more planned than you're letting on. I already trust you enough to go along with this, all I ask, is that you put some trust in me."

"The Eldar are used to keeping their plans close to them," Jayne sighed "But I see that our partnership will not work unless I tell you everything. I agree to your terms."

"We will aid you, Konrad," said Jenny, as they turned back to him. He nodded, and led them along the dark streets. It was difficult for Jenny to keep track of him, while she had pretty good night vision, this place was darker even than Commoragh had been, and Konrad's dark clothes meant he blended into the darkness. Jayne seemed to be better at keeping track of where he was, and led the way.

The alleyway opened up into a wider area. Ahead, a towering house stood, the light from the windows casting the faint light that allowed Jenny to make out the house's outline.

Konrad drew a dagger, and began moving towards the house. Jenny and Jayne did likewise, pulling their pistols. He forced the lock, and began moving into the house, extinguishing the torches that cast the light as he went. As they got to the end of the now-dark corridor, they heard voices from the corridor to the right. Konrad put a finger up, and indicated the corridor, beginning to walk down it. Jenny and Jain followed closely behind. The room they peered into held the only electric light they had yet seen. Several people were sitting at tables, and eating from the large banquet that was laid out in front of them.

"None of these people are worth saving," said Konrad "Their futures will just lead to more death and destruction. The new Meran is the one in the head chair. Leave him to me, just keep the rest of them away from me."

With that, he threw the dagger he had used to force the door at the electric light, shattering it and plunging the room into darkness. But something strange happened. Jenny saw ghost-like images appear where the men had been sitting. She drew her gun and fired at one of the men. The light immediately went out, as she heard a cry, and a thump as the man hit the ground. She saw the ghostly images of Jayne and Konrad, although they were many times brighter than the man she had just shot, moving to engage the other men, as the table was pushed over to provide cover, but the ghostly light still shone through. Jenny's body was on autopilot as she dodged the incoming bullets from the Meran's guard. She pulled out her combat knife, and ran towards two of the ghostly images, vaulting over the table as they opened fire on her, she took a hit from one of the men as she attacked them. As she stumbled from vaulting over the table, they swung at her with the butts of their rifles, but both missed wildly. She swung the knife at both of them, their ghostly images winking out as she heard them hit the ground.

She turned to move to attack the others as she saw Jayne charge one of the guards, he fired wildly at her, but predictably, both shots missed, and she buried her knife in his throat, as his ghost-light went out. Jenny looked over, to see Konrad in combat with the Meran leader, who held a glowing sword crackling with energy. She turned her pistol on another of the guards as Konrad swung at the Meran, slashing him across the chest with his dagger. Jenny hit one of the guards, dropping him to the ground as Jayne did the same.

Only two guards were left, and they turned their weapons on her, as Konrad took another swing at the Meran leader, this time, his blade was turned aside by the armour the Meran was wearing. Jenny dodged just in time to avoid a shot from one of the remaining guards as he charged towards her. She pulled the rifle off her back and held down the trigger, firing two shots, both of which missed as the guard crashed into her. She dropped the rifle, drawing her pistol and hitting the man with it, as her dagger stabbed into him twice, one of her thrusts finding a weak point in his armour as he fell to the ground, dead. Jayne was hit twice by one of the men, one of which went through her armour. With a lack of other guards to fight, Jenny ran over to Jayne, golden energy appearing in her hands as she placed it on the wound, healing it. She then turned her pistol on the last of the guards, as Konrad ripped the Meran leader in half, throwing his remains at the last guard. He dodged it easily, but it was all the distraction Jenny needed, to tag him with her pistol, dropping him to the ground, too.

"We should leave," said Konrad "Reinforcements will be here soon, we've done the job, now we can go."

"I can get us out," said Jenny "Take my arm, you two."

Jayne immediately took her arm, and Konrad, slightly suspiciously, took her other arm. Jenny typed a few numbers into the vortex manipulator, and slammed her hand on it. They appeared back in the alleyway where they had first arrived.

"I thank you for your aid," said Konrad "If there is anything I can do to repay you, then I am in your debt."

"There is just one thing," said Jayne "But I will ask it after you have met with the Emperor of Mankind."

Konrad looked at her, his face a mask, but his voice betrayed his confusion "How do you know about that?"

"I will tell you this after you have reunited with the Emperor," Jayne promised "We must leave now."

"You are hardly off-worlders are you?" asked Konrad "I'd say you two are out of your own times. Very well. Until we meet again."

As Konrad vanished into the darkness, Jenny turned to Jayne. "O.K," said Jayne "Now, tell me why you want to change time, and where you want to go next."

"We need to go find my craftworld," said Jayne "If I'm going to fill you in, I need to ask permission."

"This is a lot bigger than I thought, isn't it?" said Jenny "You've been leaving messages for your craftworld to let you know where you are and what you've been doing. How you've been doing it, I'm not sure, how you even worked this out with them before you were captured."

"I'll tell you everything when we get back," said Jayne, then concentrated for a few moments "I'm ready to go."

Jayne put the coordinates into the vortex manipulator, and the two of them vanished.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, it's been a while since I updated this, so there is actually now a new Eldar codex out. I've been using a smaller Eldar aspect host with Jain Zar geared towards close combat, usually in deep striking Falcons. Most recently, I dropped the Falcons and took some Dark Eldar to bring more close combat in the form of the Wych Cult Shardstorm, as well as an extra Raider. I have unfortunately sold my old Space Marine codex, so no longer can draw from it for space marine stats, so might have to borrow from chaos or go elsewhere for my storylines than the Imperium. Eldar language will be in italics. **

The icy wind hit them as soon as they appeared. The landscape around them was covered in snow as the storm raged around them.

"This is your meeting point?" asked Jenny, yelling over the wind "How can anyone survive out here for long enough to wait for us?"

"The Nightspear squadron is very resourceful," said Jayne "Even after the Eldar left this place, the humans thought we had abandoned the planet, but Bethalmae has many secrets ways, we left a small scout force here, in case we needed intel on the Imperium. They should have already received my message."

"_You flatter me, my friend,_" said a voice, speaking calmly, but it carried over the wind. Behind them, a tall figure stood, almost invisible in his white garb against the stark background "_I came ahead to warn you, Jayne, not all approve of your meetings with the Soldier. Many think she can't be trusted. I decided not to comment until I had met her myself._ Tell me, Soldier, how came you to find yourself in my protégé's company?"

"I would be happy to tell you, wise one," said Jenny. Jayne had taught her some of the Eldar language, but she had some difficulty grasping much of the concepts, and there seemed to be a lot more to the language than just speaking "But we are not well equipped for this weather, perhaps once we are inside, I will tell you my tale."

"Very well," said the stranger "We shall return to the ship." He turned, and put his hands out in front of him. Both of them disappeared into the air up to his elbow. He moved his hands slowly apart, and a swirling purple portal appeared, with a dark tunnel visible on the other side "Follow me, and stick close," said the stranger, and then to Jayne "_Look after your friend, the Webway is easy to get lost in." _Jayne nodded. "Come on, stay close." 

Jenny cautiously followed Jane into what appeared to be a tear in the air, and into a faintly pulsing purple tunnel. There were numerous different passages going in many different directions, twists, turns and drops, tunnels of all shapes and sizes, but the stranger led them on unerringly. Jenny was glad of the stranger and Jayne, for without them, she was sure she would have been lost in here for days, perhaps months. She considered the stranger ahead of them. How she hadn't noticed him before in the snow, she wasn't sure. He wore blue, sculpted armour under a grey jacket, and had grey coverings over his legs, too. Over his left shoulder, a bone-coloured rifle was placed, parting his white hair at the back.

"Might I have your name, wise one?" asked Jenny

"Illic," he said, shortly "Illic Nightspear, the council of Alaitoc wish to speak to both of you."

He stopped, and once again pushed his hands into a seemingly random section of the tunnel wall, pulling it open, and stepping out into the light beyond. Jayne followed, along with Jenny.

Jenny caught a glimpse of the beautiful twisting and turning architecture of Alaitoc, before a jolt of energy went through her body, and everything went black. She felt like her mind was on fire, as thousands of voices started speaking in her head at once, she felt a massively powerful presence enter her mind, and sift through much of the contents in the space of a few seconds, then the presence retreated, and then she heard Jayne's voice in her head:

"Jenny? Jenny, are you ok?"

"What happened?" asked Jenny, as the darkness around her retreated somewhat, until she was floating in what appeared to be another part of the craftworld. Looking down at herself, she saw that her clothes and body were semi-transparent "What happened to me, Jayne?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were a psyker?" asked Jayne

"A psyker? What do you mean a psyker, what is it?" asked Jenny

"You don't even know what psykers are?" asked Jayne "Where did you come from, Jenny? That's common knowledge here."

"I'll tell you later, so why would being one of these psykers, whatever they are, make what just happened happen?"

"I'll have to start from the beginning," said Jayne "Do you remember I told you about Chaos?"

"You did," said Jenny "You said Chaos was some kind of evil force that corrupted the humans?"

"That's right," said Jayne "I told you about the chaos gods, well, they live in a parallel dimension to our own known by our kind as the Warp. Now, psykers are able to harness the warp to do all sorts of strange things: see possible futures, read minds, remove themselves from others' perception, throw fireballs. However, while we can harness the warp to do all of this stuff, other things can use that link to cross from the warp into our world. We call them demons, and they are all aspects of the god that created them."

"So what you're saying," said Jenny "Is that I was basically attacked because you thought I might have a demon living inside me?"

"Not at all," said Jayne, gravely "The Infinity Circuit attacked you because you did have a demon inside you."

"So where are we now?" asked Jenny, looking around at the walls of the small room they were floating in.

"The Infinity Circuit knocked you out of your body while it excised the demon, but we haven't been able to get rid of it," said Jayne "It's trapped in some kind of stasis field stopping it from returning to the warp: we can't attack it, it can't attack us. It keeps asking to speak with you."

"How do I return to my body?" asked Jenny.

"Follow me and I'll show you," said Jayne, floating down a corridor. Jenny tried to follow, but found she couldn't move her legs. She tried to move her arms, but found they, too, were stuck. It seemed this spirit form didn't respond to the same impulses as her body. She tried willing herself back to her body, and her spirit form began zooming after Jayne, soon overtaking her, going directly through walls and along corridors and finally into a well-lit room. Several white-garbed Eldar worked around her unconscious body, conversing in their own language. She re-joined her body, and sat up, looking over her body for injuries, all she felt was a severe headache, one of the few things her regeneration energy couldn't seem to fix.

"_Got anything for headaches?" _she asked, surprised when it came out as perfect Eldar. She put her hand up to her head, to feel an earpiece and throat mike attached to her mouth and left ear "_Translator?" _

_"Not all of the council of Alaitoc speak your language," _said one of the white garbed Eldar _"I'm afraid we've also placed several spirit stones around your neck and attached them to your clothing. We wanted to take precautions in case the demon tries again. It wished to speak with you. Do you have any idea why?" _

_"I'm afraid not," said Jenny, just as the door opened, and Jayne entered_

_"I'm glad you're all right," said Jayne "We've locked the demon in a cell surrounded by spirit stones, and some of our best seers. If he tries to open a portal, we should be able to contain and close it." _

Jayne led her along a corridor and towards a cell that seemed to be grown out of the wall. Four blue and yellow-robed Eldar wearing glowing armour, with beautifully crafted swords at their sides, stood at the four corners of the cell, and the wall had around ten or so glowing stones imbued into it. One of the walls opened as Jenny approached, and she entered with Jayne. On the floor of the cell, was a strange combination of runes in a circle, and standing in the circle, was the strangest creature Jenny had ever seen.

Its skin was a disgusting shade of bright pink, it had three arms, two on one side, one on the other of an abnormally thin body. It had blue horns sticking out of its head, and its eyes burned with blue fire. What was stranger was the golden energy that seemed to be floating around its wrists and ankles.

The demon seemed to be fading in and out of focus, but as soon as it started to fade, the golden bands of energy glowed, and the demon came back into focus. Jayne entered behind Jenny, and began examining the demon, the stones in the walls, and the walls of the cell.

"The Lord of Change has been watching," said the demon. Its voice was low and high, loud and quiet at the same time, and some words were missed out altogether as the demon attempted to break out of the bonds "There is very little that he doesn't see, but your arrival in this world is a mystery to him. You have potential to bring great change to this universe, the schemes of the Lord of Change must not be disrupted, in any time or place. He has sent his herald to ensure they are not."

"How's that working out for you?" asked Jenny "Don't you think possessing me is maybe the wrong way to go about it?"

"It is not for me to question the will of the Lord of Change," said the herald

"Jenny, could I speak with you outside?" asked Jayne. Jenny nodded, looked back at the herald, and followed her out of the hastily constructed prison.

"Do you know what you've done?" asked Jayne "You've bound this demon to the mortal plane."

"Is that a good thing?" asked Jenny, noticing Jayne was speaking in common, a language the seers around the perimeter of the cage probably couldn't understand.

"It's impossible," said Jayne "I was in there with you, inside the protection of the cell. That place is completely sealed, no warp presence can get in, and no warp presence can get out, even I can't feel any psychic wave lengths from in there. By all rights, that demon in there is cut off from the warp. He should have destabilised, his connection to his patron severed as he dissipates into nothingness, but he's still here. You've severed that demons' connection to the warp, and kept him alive in the process. It's impossible. That demon should not exist at all."

"Is it dangerous?" asked Jenny "Is it going to open another portal?"

"That room is sealed," said Jayne "He's going to stay where he is until you remove those cuffs. If you remove them in that room, he will destabilise, his energy dissipated in the air, and converted into energy the craftworld can use. If you do it outside the room, I'm unsure if he will open a portal, or simply return to his master. One thing is for certain, he cannot remain for long. Tzeentch's schemes are not always visible, he could be planning the downfall of the craftworld, and we may not even know it until it's too late."

"Is Tzeentch one of these chaos gods?" Jenny asked, as she looked at the prison they had constructed.

"He is," said Jayne "There are four main chaos gods: Nurgle, Father of Plagues, Khorne, Lord of Skulls, Tzeentch, Lord of Change and Slaanesh, Dark Prince of Excess."

Jenny noticed she flinched as she mentioned Slaanesh's name.

"Well, our herald seems to be pretty uncooperative, maybe we should talk to the council, find out what they think about the situation, as well as our mission," said Jenny "You have actually told them of the mission you are embarking upon?"

"I told one," said Jayne "It was before I was captured by the Dark Eldar. I was becoming disillusioned with my time as an Exarch, my war mask was fading, something that I knew was impossible. I was always told that to become an Exarch was a path of no return that they were eternally bound in service to Khaine's will. Every night I was plagued by visions, not of the glory of combat, but of how things could have been, Eldar and Imperials fighting side by side on the field of battle, the Primarchs of old in glorious armour, both those that fell to chaos and those that hadn't, fighting together like the brothers they should have been. I spoke to Illic Nightspear, about my desire to leave the Path of the Warrior, about my visions. He told me they were most likely tricks of Tzeentch, and that I should either ignore them, or consult a seer about blocking them out. Regarding my change of path, he said that very few Eldar would accept an Exarch changing paths, but that he was willing to take me on as his apprentice for a time. Our ship was attacked. Illic was almost captured by the Dark Eldar that boarded them, but I saved him, throwing him back to our ship as the airlock closed."

"You were trying to bring your visions into reality," said Jenny, pulling Jayne into a hug "That's almost human of you. Maybe the Eldar aren't as different as many believe."

Jayne was surprised at the hug, but eventually put her arms around the much shorter girl.

"This feels nice," said Jayne "What do you call it?"

"It's called a hug, Jayne," said Jenny "It's how humans show affection, mostly to family and very close friends. I'm telling you that I trust you."

"I guess I'm doing the same for you," said Jayne, a smile lightening up her face.

After a few moments, Jenny broke the hug.

"We've got to talk to the council," said Jenny "How do we get there?"

Suddenly, the ground lit up below her feet, showing the path to a terminal, which began flashing.

"It seems that Alaitoc trusts you," said Jayne, walking over to the terminal as Jenny followed, looking at the lit path with interest "She usually only reacts to the Eldar on the craftworld, but now she's reacting to you."

Jenny placed the translator back on, and walked to the terminal. Surprisingly, the terminal was written in the common tongue. She quickly selected transportation for her and Jayne to the Alaitoc council chamber. There were no prices on the screen, and Jenny assumed this was because of the Path system, the drivers of the transports would be on the path and so would get the satisfaction of following it as its own reward.

It was a strange system for a society to follow, but Jenny knew why they followed this system. The changing of paths before one became lost on it would stop them getting too obsessed, and becoming prey to Slaanesh.

There were five members on the council of Alaitoc. To the left, a woman dressed in the blue and green garb of Alaitoc, with a strangely glowing sword, in a scabbard at her side, the tip of a spear slung over her back, which Jenny could detect a feint humming from. Her white hair as tied into a bun, two streaks of blue, the same colour as her eyes, were visible in the white.

Slightly closer than the woman, and to the right, was a male wearing a great variety of different pieces of armour and weapons. He had what appeared to be a chainsaw-like sword at his side, a white helmet on a table next to him, which had what appeared to be a voice amplifier on the outside, and attached to his back were pseudo-technological wings. They seemed to be straightened and hardened feathers, with a strip of what Jenny assumed was plastic around the outer edge of the wing. Over his back, there was also what appeared to be a spear, but was much longer than the one carried by the woman, and was not humming.

On the opposite side of the room, a woman studied a rifle similar to the weapons Jenny and Jayne had taken from the Dark Eldar. On her belt, were what appeared to be shuriken stars. At her side, a smaller gun, with a larger end, painted in the colours of fire: oranges and reds painted along its length. On her back, was what looked to Jenny like a turtle shell, but with two blade-like protrusions on the sides of the shell.

Conversing in low tones with the first woman, was a male dressed in similar garb to her. He was slightly taller, but not by very much, and had dark brown hair, and unlike the other Eldar in the room, his hair was cut short.

And in the centre of the room, stood Illic, dressed in the same attire as he had been when he had come to meet them, still with his weapon over his shoulder.

The white haired woman looked up, and her eyes brightened when she saw Jayne. She excused herself from the man and walked over to the two of them.

"Greetings to you, soldier," she said, surprisingly in English "I am called Thirianna Swiftmoon, currently chief farseer of Alaitoc's seer council."

"_No need to be so formal, Thirianna," _said Jayne "_She has a translator, why are you using her language?" _

"It was a sign of respect," said Thirianna "I have heard tell of some of your exploits in time, and have even watched you in the weave. You have the potential to bring great change to the universe."

"People seem to be telling me that a lot lately," said Jenny, remembering the words of the herald "Tell me this, though, why do you call me 'soldier?'"

"A side effect of following the Path for so long," said Thirianna "Is that we tend to call people we are unfamiliar with by their Path: Warrior or Seer, Artist or Poet. You are 'soldier' because roughly translated into our language, this means 'protector of what is good'. You will find that this council calls you by the term 'soldier' in their meetings with you, as will any Eldar you meet who know of your past experience. Jayne considers you a friend, so she calls you by name, not honorific."

"I'm beginning to understand about this Path," said Jenny "I would learn more of it, if you have the time after the meeting."

"I would be happy to help you, soldier" said Thirianna "I will see what I can do to help you after this mission."

"_Chief Farseer Thirianna, please take your place, we are about to begin our hearing,_" said Illic. Thirianna returned to stand in the semi-circle that had formed, Thirianna and who Jenny assumed was another seer from his garb, and the other two with the strange weapons on the other.

_"Why have you called us here, Illic?" said the woman, not even looking up from the rifle she was studying "And what purpose does bringing a human and an outcast to the meeting have? You were always deviant in your ways, but this I do not understand." _

_"She is not human, Ariadnae," said Illic "I called this meeting because when Jayne left the Path of the Warrior, she had a vision, one that she shared with me, and only me. A vision I believe she has come to share with us today." _

_"I was told that the strange changes we've seen on the Weave would be explained in this meeting," said the male that had been conversing with Thirianna "There've been disturbing changes to the Imperium, which could bring it's thread into an alignment with ours. Now, usually that means the threads have become one, that either the Imperium or the Eldar have conquered the other and assimilated them, but Thirianna found two smaller threads, both insignificant, and intertwined in these past events. I would like to know if there's any truth to what we theorised- that this mysterious soldier can travel through time." _

"_They are as true as the light of the stars, Farseer Irthan,_" said Jayne "_Jenny saved me, as well as two members of the human Imperial Guard, from the clutches of our dark kin. I have seen her fight, and she is a capable warrior, as well as a latent psychic, another reason I deemed it necessary to bring her back here_."

_"Is this technology psychic in nature?" the male seer asked, leaning forward slightly_

_"Not that I'm aware of, Farseer Irthan," _said Jayne "_I have sensed something like psychic energy from it, but very faint. Jenny isn't from this universe, she came from a universe where it is very possible there was no Warp-gifted individuals, and her entrance into this universe triggered latent abilities in her, but she has other abilities as well, abilities that I don't think come from a psychic source."_

_"What kind of powers?" asked the male Eldar to the left of Illic_

_"Would a demonstration be agreeable to you?" _asked Jenny, speaking for the first time.

_"It would, very much so," said Ariadne, looking up from studying her rifle to stare at Jenny intently. _Jenny closed her eyes, and golden energy appeared around her hands. She put one up to her face, where she had forgotten about a scar she had retained from her previous adventures, and it immediately healed up.

_"And what is it you've been doing on these adventures in time and space?"_ asked the winged man

_"It occurred to me, when I walked the Path of the Philosopher, that if the Eldar had formed an alliance with the Imperium of Mankind, we would have been a lot better off than we are today," said Jayne _"_I thought, with prior knowledge of which Primarchs were corrupt,_ _I could prevent them from falling. We've met and talked to two of them: Konrad Curze, and Vulkan, and we plan to stop the rest from going corrupt as well."_

_"And you think it's too late to form an alliance with mankind today?" _asked Ariadne, putting her rifle down on the table and giving Jayne her full attention "_Our cousins on Craftworld Il Kaithe have had great success in alliances with the humans." _

_"But not a trusting relationship," _said Jayne "_Il Kaithe and the Imperium allied because of a common enemy: the Forces of Chaos, but neither side fully trusts the other: The Imperium will accept no psychic support from our seers, and vice versa for our people's attitude to the Imperium. An alliance without trust, is an alliance not worth making." _

_"You believe you can stop the Primarchs from falling?" asked Thirianna, speaking up for the first time in this meeting._

_"I don't know," said Jayne "All I know, is that Jenny has given me something our race has been lacking for a long time." _

_"And what's that?" asked Farseer Irthan_

_"Hope," replied Jayne "And if you put your trust in her as I have, you will find hope again, too." _

_"I'm sorry, but are we really going to listen to this?" asked the winged man "Our hope died with the rest of our race. Meddling with time won't change that." _

_"Oh, listen to yourself Kiirthan," said Ariadne, a hint of irritation in her voice "You do not speak for the whole of the Eldar race, nor even for the whole of this council. But I have another concern. Jenny walked in here concealing a demon within her body. She is a psyker, albeit an untrained one, and carried around this demon without knowing it. Without training, and protection, the next demon might take her over completely. I propose we send a seer to accompany Jenny and Jayne on their journey, not only to train Jenny, but to ensure that the changes to time will resolve themselves favourably." _

_"Where is the demon now?" asked Farseer Irthan. _

_"We have spoken to it," said Jayne "It claims that it has been cut off from the warp, apparently, the energy inside Jenny somehow cut it off from the warp without banishing it. It claims to be a herald of Tzeentch, sent because he did not want Jenny to disrupt his schemes in the past." _

_"It would seem you are a mystery, Soldier," said Ariadne "I propose that Farseer Thirianna Swiftmoon accompany The Soldier on her journey, train her in the Psychic arts, and assist her in her quest." _

_"I can agree to that," _said Thirianna "_Farseer Irthan will take my place as head of the Seer Council." _

_"I also," said Autarch Kiirthan "At least, with more training, The Soldier will not be possessed again easily."_

_"It is settled then," said Farseer Irthan "I will make the necessary arrangements when we leave these chambers. Is there anything further?" _

The council remained silent for a few moments

_"Then Asuryan guide you on your path," Farseer Irthan rose and began to leave the hall. Illic and Thirianna made for Jenny and Jayne, while the two Autarchs began conversing quietly in the corner._

_"_That went well," said Jayne, switching back to English as Jenny removed her translator. She seemed to visibly relax as Jenny looked at her.

"I understand what you're doing now," said Jenny "And like I said before, I'm happy to help you in your quest."

Thirianna and Illic had reached them "You are voyaging into waters that even I have never tread," said Illic "I hope you find time to return and tell me of your adventures. It won't all be rescuing Primarchs, no matter how long you travel the universe, you'll find it can still surprise you."

"It won't all be work," said Jenny "With all of the bad things we run into, we will have to find time to fit in the good, too. Your craftworld, for example, is one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen."

"I'll make sure to pass on your praise to the Bonesingers and Artisans," said Illic, bowing his head to Jenny "But for now, I'll take my leave _farewell, my apprentice and friend. May fair fortune guide you on your path." _

Jenny watched Illic go. "I liked him, he seemed like a good man."

"He has led this Craftworld through many dangers," said Thirianna "He may be an outcast, by all rights, but his views and opinions are valued, as well as the information he brings back from his travels. However, outcasts are generally not allowed on Alaitoc for long, in case they encourage more to leave the Path."

"Are you ready to go?" asked Jenny, pulling up her sleeve to reveal the Vortex Manipulator on her arm "Where to next?"

"I actually thought we might go and visit Samson and Taylor, you know, the Imperial Guardsmen we met on Commoragh?" said Jayne

"I remember," said Jenny "But we don't even know where they're stationed now."

"I may be able to help," said Thirianna "I've come along to teach you control of your psychic abilities. My own could potentially find where these humans are."

"Ok, where do we start?" Jenny said

"Eldar use runes to ward ourselves against the predations of Slaanesh," said Thirianna "You will need them to ward off Tzeentch's manipulations of your changes to time. We must speak with the Bonesingers about creating a set of runes for you."

The creation of runes didn't take long. Soon, Jenny was sitting opposite Thirianna, a pouch of runes sat in front of her.

"Now, I want you to concentrate on what it is you want to find out," said Thirianna, calmly "What you know, and what you want to know."

Jenny focused, remembering where they had last seen the two guardsmen, and her desire to see them again. Several runes flew out of the bag, one of them appeared to be a sword dissecting a crescent moon, one appeared to be a question mark, with an arrow pointing down at the end of the line, with the dot below that, and the third appeared to be a triangle with a line bisecting the bottom line which was bisecting a semi-circle with the tip of the curve pointing down, bisecting a short line, and then with another semi-circle at the bottom with the tip of the curve pointing up.

"I'm afraid my Eldar is a little rusty, could you tell me what this means?" asked Jenny

"Well, telling the future from the runes is never an exact science," said Thirianna "When true seers do it, they can use the runes to see visions of what is to come. I thought I'd give you a bag just to see what you pulled out. This one here…" she pointed to the first rune "…represents this Craftworld, usually, Seers use the place where they are as an anchor, we can't read every event that happens, we would most certainly go mad. The second one, that's a little strange, it means 'enigma', something unknown is happening, one that is clouded from your sight, and the third one. Even more strange. It's the symbol of Cegorach."

"Who's that?" Jenny asked "Is he an Eldar?"

"In a way," said Thirianna "Cegorach is one of the few of our gods that our people believe still exist. We believe he hides within the depths of the Webway, but that symbol has another meaning, one that I believe applies to your situation more than him. The symbol means 'Those who travel'."

"That doesn't really tell us anything useful," said Jenny "Maybe I need more practice."

"Maybe," said Thirianna "If I may, I'd like to look into the future you've just picked out, see what exactly this actually means."

"Go ahead," said Jenny, and Thirianna held out her hand, the three runes in front of Jenny flying to float in front of her.

Thirianna stared ahead for a few seconds, the runes glowing faintly, then she seemed to refocus on Jenny and Jayne.

"I'm afraid your friends are going to die," said Thirianna "They're being stationed on Ymgarl, where there are ancient Tyranid creatures, they get ambushed, and destroyed. They don't even stand a chance."

"We have to go there, help them escape, something," said Jenny

"Jenny, they're going to die," said Thirianna "If we go there, we'll die along with them."

"You said there were multiple different futures that could come true," said Jenny "I can't knowingly leave them to die, knowing I could have prevented it."

"Sometimes the best course of action is allowing the few to die, so the many can live," said Thirianna, seriously "I hope you know what you're doing. Here are the coordinates for Ymgarl. I just need to get a few things, and then we can go."


	12. Chapter 12

**Ymgarl**

Officer Ella Taylor signalled to her 2nd in command Sergeant Frank Samson, who signalled to the guardsmen following stealthily behind. The Imperial Guard listening post on Ymgarl had gone silent a few days earlier, and Commissar Aluvien had sent them to investigate the strange silence. Taylor saw movement in a few of the buildings to the left. She pulled the Heavy Bolter off her back, and signalled to her men to do the same, just as three strange creatures, with tentacle faces, and four, bony arms leapt from the buildings.

"They are upon us!" shouted Officer Taylor, unloading the heavy bolter into the front-most creature. It stopped, seeming to steel itself against the blow, the bolts seeming to flatten against its skin. Samson and the others added their las-fire to the attack, only managing to fell one of the three creatures. The creatures snarled, their tentacles rippling on their faces. Samson drew a glowing power sword, and moved in front of Officer Taylor, as the other creatures charged. The guardsmen once again fired their weapons, moving to protect their officer as they did so, and the creatures, their arms dividing from two into four as they charged, felling two guardsmen as the others replaced their lasguns for close combat weapons, all missing wildly as Samson charged in, his first stroke missing, while his second and third found their mark. Officer Taylor darted out from behind him, adding her power fist to the attacks. Wounded but not beaten, the creature lashed out, felling two more of the ten guardsmen in the investigatory group. Stepping over the corpses of the dead guardsmen, Officer Taylor punched the creature with all her might, sending it flying backwards.

"What in the Emperor's name were those foul creatures?" asked Samson, re-sheathing the power sword.

"I'm unsure," asked Taylor "Carlson, you're our xenos expert, what do you make of these creatures?"

"No creature I've seen before," said Carlson, leaning down to examine the creatures more closely "Perhaps a strain of Tyranid genestealer, but not one the Imperium has encountered before."

"Well, those things just killed four of us," said Taylor "Strip them for supplies and set up camp. We need to assemble a defensive perimeter, and set up our heavy weapons. They caught us unawares once, they will not do so again."

The guardsmen set up a fire in the centre of the camp, turning the flamers in their bags to the buildings. The genestealers would not sneak up on them that way again. They began construction on the Lascannon heavy weapon, which would be manned by the two other guardsmen.

It was as they were almost finished setting up the lascannon, that a section of air near the camp shimmered. Three shadowy figures were apparent within the haze, which slowly focused into three figures. The first appeared human, blonde haired, wearing a green shirt and combat trousers, usually recognisable as civilian dress for Imperial Guard. The other two, although at first glance appeared human, at second glance were clearly not. They were much taller than the average human, with pointed ears, and features too perfect for them to actually be human. One had black hair, with blue streaks that were shoulder length, and the other had dark brown hair, down to her waist. They also had weapons on their belts, the two non-humans had pistols and swords, and the human had the same. Two of the three had pouches on their belts, also: the human and one of the non-humans.

"Stay where you are!" said Officer Taylor, levelling her heavy bolter "Don't move a muscle."

"Is that any way to greet a friend," said the human, her voice familiar. She turned her head, her hands still up "Maybe we shouldn't have come."

"Jenny?" asked Ella "Is that you?"

"And Jayne," said Jayne "When we found out where you were, we needed to come help you out of it."

"Put down your weapons," said Officer Taylor "These are friends, not enemies."

"Have you forgotten everything the Emperor teaches?" asked Carlson "They are xenos, we are human, for all I know they could be in league with the xenos which attacked us before."

"We can disarm ourselves if it will make you feel better," said Thirianna "We really have come to aid you, as we once aided your commanders before."

"Don't be silly," said Officer Taylor "This place is dangerous enough, if they are disarmed, how will they protect themselves, Carlson. I will not allow it."

"But-"

"That's an order, Carlson, I can have you on desk duty for the rest of your waking years," said Taylor, glaring at the subordinate Carlson. She turned to Jenny, Jayne and Thirianna.

"I apologise for my comrade's narrow view. I did what you asked, but some people are too rigid in their beliefs," Taylor set the heavy bolter down on the ground.

"Not a problem," said Jenny "What's the situation?"

"Our base on Ymgarl has gone silent," said Taylor "Our company has been sent to investigate."

"Just the five of you?" asked Jayne, looking at the remaining guardsmen.

"We were attacked," said Taylor "Most of the company were taken out by some strange creatures whose hide seemed to harden to our weapons, and whose arms seemed to morph to attack us."

"They're called Ymgarl Genestealers," said Thirianna "A form of Tyrannid creature that can adapt its body for any combat situation. You got lucky, you won't be so next time. If you don't leave this planet soon, the rest of the horde will find you, and you won't be able to kill them so easily."

"We have our orders," said Officer Taylor "We have a mission to complete here on Ymgarl. We need to retrieve the data from the base here that went silent."

"You've already lost six men," said Jayne "The base is probably crawling with Stealers by now, how do you expect to get to the control room and retrieve the data before they hunt you all to death?"

"With our help," said Jenny "I can be your escape route. I can get most of you out in a few jumps. We can help with the combat as well, we can give you a few extra hands, assuming your men don't mind working with Xenos."

"Well, Carlson?" asked Officer Taylor "Will that be a problem?"

Carlson answered in the negative, avoiding the eyes of the Eldar and Jenny.

"All right, let's move out, and if anyone deems it a good idea to take out our new allies, well, I hope my heavy bolter disabuses them of this notion," Ella Taylor glared around at the remaining members of her company, daring them to contradict her.

When nobody did, she organised them into a defensive formation, with Jenny, Thirianna and Jayne with her on point, the heavy weapon team in a protected area in the middle, with Carslon and the last of the guard taking up the rear. It was slow progress, the uneven surface of Ymgarl making it difficult for the heavy weapons team to move their Lascannon.

The base complex was small, only really having room for the research team, their test subjects, and a few small guard squads that had found the base to be an excellent listening post for listening to a chaos warband on the planet below.

Now, the base was deserted, the floors slick with blood, and the sight of a couple of dead soldiers, their faces unrecognisable.

"Stay together, defensive formation, room by room," said Taylor, her men complying, and altering the formation slightly to provide protection in the narrower hallways of the base.

It was slow work, the formation offered protection, but only through careful positioning so that every gun could fire into each room they entered, which for the most part wasn't necessary. There were a couple of instances where a couple of the creatures were in the rooms, but they were easily dispatched, not expecting an attack, and therefore not ready to defend against it. Eventually, they entered the control room.

"This was far too easy," said Jayne, looking around uneasily "We should have met much stiffer resistance than this. We should leave."

"What's the matter, Xenos?" said Carlson "I thought you were supposed to be clairvoyant. Where's your foresight now?"

Thirianna's eyes turned entirely blue, and glowed. A moment later, they returned to normal.

"It's a trap!" she shouted "They're above us!"

The ventilation shafts above their heads buckled all along the roof, and around ten of the creatures that they had fought before dropped to the ground, their tentacles writhing, their arms clawing the air as they snarled at the much-depleted group. The heavy weapon team immediately swivelled the lascannon towards the throng, but it was not powerful enough to take down all of them. As it fired, looking like it was going to miss its mark, Thirianna's eyes glowed again, and the shot moved back on-course, burning the creature to ash. Jayne unloaded with a different weapon than she had taken from the arenas of Commoragh, although it didn't seem to have much effect, the disc-like bullets bouncing off the creature's tough hide. Runes flew out of Jenny's pouch, as she saw the blue outlines of the genestealers, and then waved her hands in front of her. The darkness in the corners of the room became a dark fog which blocked the group from view.

Frank, Ella and Carlson added their fire to the fray as Jenny charged, firing her pistol as she did, and then engaging the front-most creature. The creature raked its claws into her, finding a weak point in the armour she wore. Holding her wound with one hand, she stabbed for the creature with the other, although her sword met only air. The other creatures piled in around Jenny, wailing on her with their claws, but she was still standing, albeit barely. It was here, on the battlefields of Ymgarl, that Officer Ella Taylor ascended to the rank of Commissar.

Charging into the Ymgarl Genestealers, her power fist whirring as she yelled a challenge at the creatures. At the same time, Jenny attacked, golden energy streaming out of her eyes, any genestealer the beam touched being obliterated. The energy also coalesced around her sword, as she swung it at a few of the other genestealers, taking them down in turn. But all eyes were drawn to Officer Ella Taylor, who through some unnatural burst of strength and speed, swung her power fist into the face of the genestealer. Unfortunately, her attack missed, and the genestealer retaliated, swinging at her with its claws, which she dodged, firing her pistol to distract it, while she got out of the way of the blow. She once again swung at the genestealer, as another one jumped to attack her, the remaining three moving to attack Jenny. Ella once again swung at one of the genestealers, this time connecting with its face, completely shattering it's reinforced skull, as it crumpled to the ground. Using the momentum of the powerfist, she kept it going, until it crashed into the other genestealer, this time hitting it where it's stomach would have been, and sending it flying backwards into one of the creatures now surrounding Jenny.

The other members of the company, who had been standing in awe of Taylor's sudden combat prowess, sprung into action. Thirianna's eyes glowed again, and a spectral image in her likeness charged out of her body, and began laying about the genestealers, killing one, while Jayne charged in with it, taking out another, as Jenny slumped to the ground before the remaining genestealer. Taylor pulled the heavy bolter off her back, and walked towards the genestealer, unloading into it, not stopping until Thirianna put a hand on her shoulder. She looked down, to see the near-unrecognisable corpse of the genestealer she had been shooting into. Then, suddenly, her adrenaline wore off, and she collapsed towards Thirianna, and fell unconscious. (roll this later)

Jenny was panting on the ground, not unconscious, but very near to it. As soon as she felt like she was able, she stood up. Pain shot through her body, and she let out an involuntary gasp of pain.

"You should rest," said a voice from her left. She collapsed back into a sitting position, as she looked towards the voice. Thirianna was treating the unconscious body of Ella Taylor, a nervous Samson looked on "She'll be all right," Thirianna assured him "That battle took a lot out of her, it took a lot out of both of them."

Thirianna moved over to Jenny.

"How long was I out?" asked Jenny, checking her vortex manipulator to make sure it wasn't damaged during the fall, and then checking her weapons.

"A few minutes," said Thirianna "I'd recommend you rest for a bit, but considering the circumstances, we'll probably need to move sooner, rather than later."

"Did you get the information you were looking for?" Jenny asked the room at large. It was Carlson who replied "We've dumped everything onto our computers, we're ready to leave at a moment's notice."

"We should probably get moving then," said Jenny "I need coordinates, for where you want me to drop you off."  
>Frank rattled off a series of coordinates, which Jenny typed into the vortex manipulator.<p>

"We should probably wait until Officer Taylor wakes up," said Jenny "Time travel can be pretty rocky at the best of times, I don't want to try transporting an unconscious person, she might get hurt. I'll take you four first, if you'd prefer."

"Take us," said Samson "I need to report to our commander."

Jenny took Samson, Officer Carlson and two other guardsmen, and typed in the coordinates Samson gave her.

The five of them vanished from the room. The room they appeared in was a crowded command area. There were various different Imperial Guard officers of every rank, all trying to shout over each other. Samson took out his pistol, and fired it into the air. The entire hall went deathly silent, and the every eye turned to the five of them.

"Sergeant Samson," said a voice from the front of the room, as a well-armoured Imperial Guard officer began walking towards them "While I'd remind you that firing your pistol in the middle of a command meeting is very inadvisable, I am glad to see you alive. What's going on, we've heard nothing from Ymgarl since you landed?"

"We were ambushed, Commissar Aluvien, sir," said Samson, standing to attention as he did so "If it were not for the help of some unexpected allies, we would not be standing here today."

Aluvien turned his gaze to Jenny. "Which regiment are you with, soldier?"

"With due respect, Commissar, sir," said Jenny "I am not part of any Imperial Guard regiment, I am not even part of the same race, by your Imperium's definition, I am a Xenos. One of the same Xenos who assisted in the liberation of Officer Taylor and Sergeant Samson from the arenas of Commoragh. While I do not expect you to immediately change your perception of me as a Xenos, I at least ask you to consider me not as your enemy, but as a potential ally. If you cannot do that, then at least allow me to live long enough to return to Ymgarl to retrieve the rest of the unit."

"You speak well, Jenny," said the Commissar "You seem to have little regard for your own life, and care more for the lives of my men. That I can respect. Tell me what you need from me?"

"Just around ten minutes or so for my teleporter to recharge," said Jenny "And treatment for these men if they have need of it. In truth, I was wondering what I could offer you. I'd like to improve the relationship between certain Xenos species and the Imperium. I've been travelling with some members of the Eldar race for some time, and I'd like to change the Imperium's perception of them, if possible. I believe that the best way to do that is to fight alongside armies of the Imperium."

"Interesting proposal," said the Commissar "I would discuss this with you in more detail when all of my men are safe. You have the use of this bases facilities, take as long as you need."

"I thank you, sir," said Jenny

As Commissar Aluvien left the room, the rather full room began to empty. Jenny felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Officer Carlson.

"I'd like to apologise for my conduct on Ymgarl," he said, wringing his hands nervously "I was out of line. If you were human, I would not have acted in the way I had. I realise this is wrong. You deserve the same respect a human would, you said you'd get us out of there, and you followed through. I know scoundrels who would sell their loyalty as they would sell their labour, who make empty promises and tell naught but lies. So far, you've followed through on what you said you were going to do. I respect a man who keeps his word, I see no reason not to respect you for the same."

"That means a lot, Carlson," said Jenny "If all goes well, we shall fight together on the field of battle once again."

"I look forward to it," said Carlson, then sprung to a quick salute, and left. Jenny stood there for a few moments, a little too shocked to speak.

"Why does every Imperial Guardsmen I have more than a brief conversation with end up saluting me?" said Jenny, to no-one in particular, but Samson answered.

"A salute is a mark of respect," said Frank "It's usually reserved for subordinate guardsmen respecting their officers, but every guardsman would salute, for example one of the Adeptus Astartes. A guardsman saluting you basically means they respect your battle prowess, and will not divulge your secrets, like a superior might ask of his subordinate. I need to go, but when you get Ella back, I'd like to hear about it."

Frank saluted, and made for one of the doors on the other side of the room.

Jenny shook her head, and walked over to one of the comfortable chairs in one of the corners. Relaxing for a few minutes more, she then entered the coordinates, and appeared once again in the control room of Ymgarl. Gathering Ella, Jayne and Thirianna, she once again teleported to the ship.


	13. Chapter 13

**I tried rolling this combat again, a lot of these, I feel are too dynamic to use the 40k rules to play. I couldn't find the tyranid codex, so had to make up a lot of it on the fly, and I don't have access to the Astra Militarum codex. I did find a list of stats online, which I used for the guardsmen in this chapter. **

In all, their time with the Astra Militarum was a success. There were a few Guardsmen who were wary of having to work with the Xenos, but, Jenny at least, they gradually accepted as one of their own, and while Jayne and Thirianna weren't exactly welcomed with open arms, their actions on Ymgarl had at least made them consider the Xenos as uneasy allies. Unfortunately, many of the guardsmen had not seen the battle with their own eyes, so still had a deep mistrust for the Eldar and Jenny. She suspected that if it were not for the Commissar's liking of Jenny and respect for the Eldar, the Guardsmen would have attacked them already.

There came a chance, however, for the three of them to prove themselves allies of the Astra Millitarum force. The cruiser they rode had been a reconnaissance force investigating the moons of the Ymgarl system, but Ymgarl itself was uninhabited. Most of this particular group of Astra Millitarum had been forced from their world by an Ork invasion. They had tried countless times to retake their world from the Ork hordes, but had been unsuccessful. Commissar Aluvien, Ella and Frank were some of the few who still pushed for to recapture their homeland of Galran, but many went along with them for favourable treatment from the Commissar. It was a few weeks later. A message had come through from Terra, commending Sergeant Ella Taylor for her actions on Ymgarl, and elevating her to the rank of Commissar, along with an order to Commissar Aluvien to share command until Commissar Taylor could be reassigned to her own command. Now unable to refuse the orders of two Commissars, the Astra Millitarum went to war with the Orks of their homeworld.

Having been filled in on the Ork species by Jayne and Thirianna, Jenny was in on the planning meeting. Commissar Aluvien stood at a holographic map of what appeared to be a fortified city. "This city is Celden, the capital city of Galran. It's heavily fortified and will give us a foothold on Galran with which to take the rest of the planet," he paused, and turned to Jenny "We want to leave as much of it intact as possible, but Galran has many anti-air defences, we won't be able to land our ships without them taking serious damage."

"You want to avoid damaging the city, or your ships too much," said Jenny, nodding "If needed, I can get a small team to the planet's surface, destroy the guns and pave the way for your ships to land without trouble."

"Can you take a lot of us onto the surface?" asked Commissar Aluvien "If we can launch an attack from an unexpected direction, we can catch them by surprise."

"My device is only really designed for one person," said Jenny "At a push, I could teleport five people onto the planet, but then my device would have to take some time to recharge, the more people I teleport, the longer it'll take."

"We'll send our best, then," said Commissar Aluvien "Ella, I can't order you to anymore, but you and the Eldar and Samson would be the best unit to send."

"We'd be glad to," said Jenny, as Jayne tried to give you a look to say no.

"I believe that's the best idea, Aluvien," said Ella "I'll make preparations for the drop. Give me the coordinates of the guns."

Jenny left the room, Jayne and Thirianna following her.

"This is a bad idea," said Jayne "This is a really bad idea. Why did you volunteer us to spearhead this attack?"

"We're trying to build trust here," said Jenny "I'm certainly going to have to go, I'm not going to let someone else take this vortex manipulator from me. Taking the most dangerous jobs, the fact that they trust us enough to do this, you could see it as a way to get rid of us, but without this strategy, they won't be able to even get their troops on the ground."

"How can you put your faith in them so completely?" asked Jayne "After all that's happened, that we've been trying to prevent?"

"You can't believe every human alive today wanted the current situation to happen," said Jenny "And you said it yourself, the Eldar can make errors just as much as the humans can. I'm not putting my faith in just the humans, Jayne, I'm putting my faith in the people, you, Ella Taylor, Frank Samson, Thirianna, people who have agreed to work together despite their differences. You transcended the disagreements between your two races, and you made me believe that the other members of your race can do the same. I'm looking for hope, for some light in the darkness, I try to inspire it in others even if I can't find it myself. I found it in you. I found it in Taylor and Samson. Thirianna left her duties in order to help us on our quest. Would you say she deserves a chance to prove herself?"

"That's different," said Jayne

"Is it?" asked Jenny "I see the same hope in Thirianna that I've seen in you, that I've seen in the others I've met."

"You underestimate your own role in these events," said Thrianna. Jenny started. She hadn't realised Thirianna had been standing in the shadows "When you first encountered Jayne in the cells of Commoragh, she was broken, her life hanging by a thread every-day. The weave ended for her. She was supposed to die in those arenas, without hope, without anyone to help her. Do you know what happened when you came along? Her thread brightened, extending from the point she was supposed to die. You saved her. You gave her a reason to fight on. Are you surprised at her faith in you?"

"And yours," said Jenny "I wasn't sure before, but now I see. You have hope, and the potential to inspire hope in others."

"The future is dark," said Thirianna "No matter which path we choose, the 41st Millenium is a dark and dangerous place, but if there's anything I can do to shed light on it, I wish to do what I can."

"Then we have a few days until we commence the assault," said Jenny "I'd like your help to teach me how to control my psychic powers."

The training was difficult and rigorous. Jenny was trained to resist the lure of the Chaos gods, mostly Tzeentch and Slaanesh. She was taught that as a psyker, demons would be drawn to her depending on how much power she drew from the warp. Thirianna taught her some basic psychic powers, that she had used to guide the shots of the guardsmen on Ymgarl, and one that would allow her to manipulate probability around a foe, causing them to have fatal bad luck.

The day of the invasion had come. Ella, Frank, Thirianna and Jayne stood before her, within Commissar Aluvien's command centre.

"Our whole strategy depends on you, comrades," said Commissar Aluvien "If you fail, we all do. When you've disabled the guns, give us the signal, and we'll drop onto the surface. My men are gearing up as we speak. Good luck to you."

Jenny indicated for the other four to put their hands on her vortex manipulator, and teleported onto the surface.

The planet was barely recognisable to Ella Taylor. The air was choked with black smoke, and everywhere, the sound of the make-shift machines of the Ork armies was prominent. Ella hefted her powerfist, gripping her las pistol in the other hand. Frank carried a meltagun in two hands, as he led the way. They reached the massive guns, and found what they had been dreading: The area was swarming with Orks: massive, green creatures, with massive, wicked teeth, and strange weapons that looked so strange, that they looked like they shouldn't work.

But it was the Ork on the gun itself that drew Jenny's eye. He was yelling in a strange garbled tongue to another two or three smaller orks to slap what appeared to be red paint on the anti-aircraft artillery the orks appeared to be guarding. Jenny indicated to the other four to duck down behind a wrecked tank.

"There are too many of them," Jenny stated, in a low voice "But they don't seem particularly smart. Perhaps a little trickery would split them up, so we can take the gun easier?"

"That won't be necessary," said Thirianna "I can take this force down to manageable levels."

Jenny felt it as Thirianna's eyes turned blue, which she now recognised as Thirianna reaching for the powers of the Warp. Thirianna put her hand into the sky, as the runes circled her, glowing bright blue. The sky started to darken, as bolts of a ring of lightning started to descend from the sky. The orks immediately took notice, and looked around, confusedly. The lightning came down struck, a ring of lightning encompassing fourteen of the smaller orks, the last four began to panic, but one that was slightly larger than the others clobbered one on the head, who fell to the ground dead. He then proceeded to slash the throat open of one of the the other orks with a machete-like weapon, as he fell to the ground too, but the remaining ork stopped running, apparently more concerned with not meeting the same fate as his comrades.

The one with the massive gun turned, as Jenny and Jayne charged towards the much-depleted orks forces, both opening up with their shuriken pistols, both hitting, but bouncing off the orks strange, cobbled-together armour. They crashed into the two orks, Jayne's power sword thrumming with energy as she yelled, her scream amplified by the helmet she was wearing, as the orks, unable to shoot back as they clutched their ears in agony, sluggishly brought their machetes to bear in the combat, but Jayne's blow struck home first, slicing through armour and flesh as if it was paper, as the big ork fell to the ground, dead. Jenny was unfortunately not so lucky, managing to land blows, none of which penetrated the ork armour, as the ork swung wildly, missing her completely as she ducked away.

"Why not pick on someone your own size, Gretchin?" asked Jayne, prompting a howl of rage from the ork, as he charged at Jayne, completely disregarding Jenny. Jenny had her own problems, though. She had noticed that the far bigger orks that had been guarding the gun were moving towards them. While they had been quite effective against the smaller orks, Jenny didn't fancy her chances against these bigger orks. Jayne once again failed to hit the ork she was fighting, who dealt her a savage blow in return, which left her stumbling away from him, clutching her chest.

"Who is da boss now, she-elf?" asked the ork.

"This ends now," said Jenny, as the ork raised his machete to deal the final blow to Jayne, Jenny called on her regeneration energy, reinforcing the blade like she had in the arenas of Commoragh, as she interposed herself between the ork and Jayne, bringing up her blade to parry the blow.

"Huh huh huh," said the ork, and Jenny realised he was chuckling "You is even smaller than she-elf. You no pose challenge. Stand aside, so I gut she-elf.

"That's not going to happen, I'm afraid," said Jenny, bringing up her blade in a defensive position. She sidestepped the ork's clumsy attempt to get past her, and sliced through his abdomen, his momentum carrying him through her sword, and he fell to the ground in two pieces. Jenny immediately leaned down, the energy that was going through her sword now in her free hand. She put it on Jayne's wound, but the power doesn't seem to be doing anything.

"I'll be all right," said Jayne, struggling to her feet, but wincing slightly as she did. She pointed her pistol at the bigger orks that were approaching fast. Jenny added her fire to the fray, as the three larger orks charged, as a strange, helicopter-like thing came over the top of the ledge.

Meanwhile, Thirianna, Ella and Frank were skirting the borders of the ork encampment they had discovered, trying to find another way into the compound. On the opposite side of the battle, they found a scrap heap of destroyed tanks piled between them and the gun. They moved stealthily forward, making sure to make as little noise as possible. They weren't quite enough, however, as they heard an orkish chuckle coming from above. They looked up to see the ork with the massive gun looking straight at them.

"You fought you could sneak up on da Greatest Big Mek Evah, Grattle?" he asked still chuckling "You make big mistake." The three pronged attachment on his shoulder began to fire electrical energy between its prongs. A small ball of electrical energy fired at Thirianna, hitting her directly on the head. The impact was enough to send her flying backwards a few feet, but her runic armour glowed as it absorbed the worst of the damage (11 on the Shokk Attack gun table, I'm as surprised as you are. Ork players, you know how close that was to ending very badly for our heroes).

Jayne once again screamed at the unit charging at them. Still wincing slightly, Jayne swung at the bigger Orks. The Orks swung back, swinging much harder than the others had, and managing to slash a nasty cut on Jenny's head. The world blurred, as she swayed, and Jayne caught her, keeping her on her feet. Slowly, her vision refocused, and she kept moving, dodging around the lumbering brutes.

"Scatter!" said Taylor, as the Big Mek prepared to fire another shot. Samson ran forward, as Ella retreated slightly, giving the Big Mek more targets, but his orky mind was on one thing- killing the Elf witch that killed so many of his men. He roared when the witch once again denied him his vengeance. Samson took hasty aim at the Ork Big Mek, as Jayne and Thirianna moved forward again. He manages to hit the Ork, burning through his armour, and roasting him from the inside out. The helicopter-like thing that had been about to move down to join the close combat down below, turned its weapons on Frank, which failed to penetrate his armour.

Jayne attacked the big orks as Jenny's sword began to glow. Jayne failed to pierce the tough hide of the orks, as Jenny yelled a warcry, her eye glowing as she swung her now-glowing sword. She cut through the first ork, as he fell to the ground with a deafening thud, and stabbed her sword into the second ork, taking him down in turn (Finally, I get to use her special rule: The Soldier). Jenny turned to look up at where the ork leader was, but he was no longer alive, his smoking body below the hovering helicopter-thing, which was firing down in the opposite side of the mound they were fighting beside.

Frank once again took aim at the helicopter-thing, and Thirianna once again reached into the Warp to assist him. Assisted by Thirianna's psychic might, Frank took aim at the Ork, and blasted it to smithereens.

Jenny and Jayne met up with the others atop the mound, where Frank set the melta charges they had brought to destroy the gun. This gun was the central point of a network of anti-air defences placed at strategic points around the planet, destroying this gun wouldn't destroy the network, but it would shut it down long enough to land an army on the planet.

"Charges set, let's get back to the ship," said Frank.

Jenny looked to her recharged vortex manipulator, and nodded, as she began programming coordinates for the ship.

"We're ready to go," said Jenny, indicating they should position themselves for transit. As they vanished, the gun exploded in a shower of orange sparks, the red-hot metal falling to the ground in a pool of molten slag.

**Thank you for reading, please review. Also, a little bonus for you below: **

**Here are the most up-to-date rules for all characters involved, as well as the amount of points I'm guessing they're worth, in case anyone wants to use them in a narrative game. **

** WS B Ld Sv**

**10 4+ (6++)**

**Jenny- 4+(Vulkan's armour) (6++(time lord durability)**

**Equipment: Shuriken Pistol S:4 AP: 5 Pistol, Bladestorm**

** Splinter Rifle: 24" S: X AP: 5 Rapid Fire, Poisoned (4+)**

** Close Combat Weapon**

** Vortex Manipulator: Jenny can teleport herself and her unit to anywhere on the board `in the movement phase. This unit is treated as if it had just disembarked from an assault vehicle, there will be no roll for scatter. If this is used to teleport more than two people, it will need to recharge. At the start of the controlling player's next turn, roll a d6. On 4+, the vortex manipulator recharges. After a number of turns equal to the number of extra people teleported, the vortex manipulator recharges automatically. The max number of people that can be teleported (apart from Jenny) is 5. **

**Special Rules**

**The Doctor- Jenny has It Will Not Die (4+). In addition she can choose to use it to heal another model in base contact, but she then cannot use it for that turn.**

**The Soldier- On a turn when Jenny loses a wound, on the controlling player's following turn, she gains a 6" S:8 AP: 2 Assault 1 Lance AND a S:8 AP: 2 Lance close combat weapon for the duration of that turn, but she cannot use her It Will Not Die for the duration of that turn. This comes back at the end of that turn.**

**Psyker (undiscovered): Jenny is a latent Psyker who has not yet discovered her psychic abilities. She used one called Perfect Timing from the Divination discipline in the last fight, but without knowledge of how to do it again, she will be unable to repeat it. Most recently, Thirianna, Seer of Alaitoc, has begun travelling with Jayne and Jenny. She will most likely train Jenny's psychic abilities in later chapters. Current ML: 1. **

**Current Powers Known: Perfect Timing, Shrouding, Guide, Doom**

**Adamantium Will **

**In the most recent chapters, it was discovered that Jenny had a demon trapped inside her, expunged by Craftworld Alaitoc. **

**Eternal Warrior**

**Total pts: 70 (please comment on this, I feel like it's too low)**

**WS B Ld Sv**

** 4+ (Vulkan's Armour)**

**Jayne, Former Howling Banshee Exarch- 4+ (Vulkan's Armour)**

**23**

**Exarch Powers: See Codex Craftworlds**

**Equipment: Shuriken Pistol S:4 AP:5 Pistol, Bladestorm**

** Splinter Rifle: 24" S:X AP: 5 Rapid Fire, Poisoned (4+)**

** Close Combat Weapon (now Power Sword)**

** Banshee Mask**

**Thirianna Swiftmoon, Chief Farseer of Alaitoc**

**150**

**Same stats as a base Farseer (see Codex Craftworlds)**

**Equipment: Witchblade, Shuriken Pistol, Rune Armour**

**Psychic Powers: All of the powers from the Eldar Runes of Fate table (ML3)**

**243**

**Commissar Taylor: 55**

**Sergeant Samson: 25**

**323**

**Here are the Orks I used. **

**Ork Army**

**Big Mek (35, Shokk Attack Gun: 85)**

**Boyz x 20 (120, Boss Nob, 130)**

**215**

**Deffkoptas (30)**

**245**

**Nobz (54**

**299**

**Let me know if you think any of the point values for the character should be higher or lower. I'd quite like to try using them in a narrative game as well. The two Guard, I have no idea what the correct points value is. **


End file.
